Pole Position
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy has the world at his feet and his singing career is about to go global. A chance meeting on a get-away–from-it- all break reminds him what life is really about and coming back to reality is harder than expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all**

**A pre- Christmas treat (hopefully) this is Chapter 1 of my new fanfic**

**Just a note to say that this started off as a Zac fanfic so you may notice that in places!**

**Hope you like it…**

**Ang**

**Chapter 1**

Troy stripped off his t-shirt in one fluid movement, his hands going to his belt buckle to remove his jeans as well.

He had just come across the most beautiful waterfall spilling into a secluded pool and he couldn't resist an impromptu swim.

The area was deserted even though it was a few minutes from the resort where he was staying.

His muscles flexed and rippled under his skin as he gently swam across the mini pool.

All of a sudden he collided with something.

Something that shrieked loudly as he began to tread water. Grateful it wasn't a crocodile, he came face to face with another human.

The girl in front of Troy appeared to be no more than 15 years old. She had a young face but it was beautifully shaped with high cheekbones and a pointed chin, her skin the colour of coffee. Her dark brown eyes were spitting fury at him.

"Hey watch it dumb-ass" she quipped angrily, also treading water.

Troy was taken aback. He'd come to this secluded island for a holiday to get away from his hectic life in California. He'd just become a household name and he needed a break from the glare of the media. He was turning 21 when he got back, and his career was about to go into the stratosphere. He didn't expect everyone to know who he was, but certainly any female under the age of 30, and pretty much over the age of 30, knew who he was. And they wouldn't have called him dumb-ass. Or stared at him in disgust like he was something on the bottom of their shoe.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone out here" he said huskily, the water dripping off his hair and into his eyes. He could faintly trace the girls figure through the clear water and see that she was wearing a bikini. A very small bikini.

He grinned at the thought of that, despite her obvious young age. He mentally slapped himself for being such a pervert.

"Do you mind not staring at me?" she fumed, making move to swim to the edge of the natural pool.

Gabi realized that climbing out of the pool would not be as easy as diving in had been, especially with a deliciously cute guy staring at her butt.

She had been in her own private heaven floating in the midst of the trees until some guy had crashed into her. A guy who had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and possibly the sexiest grin she had ever seen too.

She felt more than a little awkward when he had blatantly eyed her up through the water and she had noticed he was naked apart from boxer shorts. She had to get out of there in case he tried anything on with her.

She clumsily tried to climb up the rocks at the edge of the pool, painfully scraping her knee as she desperately tried to clamber away from danger.

"Hey, careful there" the guy called, swimming over toward her slowly.

Gabi began to sob in frustration at the pain from her scraped knee and shin and she dropped back into the water unhappily. Her eyes were wide with fear as Troy approached and stopped about 3 feet away from her.

"I won't hurt you, I promise" He said softly. "I'm Troy, I'm just a tourist who came for a swim" he said in the same tone, his blue eyes penetrating hers with an intense gaze.

Gabi felt her stomach twist in a knot. He had the most amazing eyes. Not to mention those broad shoulders and muscled arms she saw peeking out as he trod water.

Gabi eyed him suspiciously "Why are you wearing boxers?"

Troy actually blushed. His damp eyelashes swept down as he looked down his body to remind himself he was indeed in his pants.

"Uh yeah….about that….I just kinda jumped in ..." he coughed, smiling adorably at her as if that were explanation enough.

She had caught him out she realized. He was actually embarrassed to be dressed so scantily.

She smiled at him then, her white teeth flashing "I'm Gabriella" she offered. "Gabi for short"

"Well we should try and get out of here so we can see to those wounds" he suggested, the water clouding a little as her knee bled.

He swam over to a lower ledge of rock and catapulted himself out of the water easily with his muscled arms. Gabi felt her stomach clench as she watched his biceps expand. She swam over, determined to get out unassisted but Troy held out his hand to her and she felt rude to resist.

Despite the fact she was in pain, Troy was dripping wet and looked incredibly sexy and Gabi found herself staring at his chest; mesmerized by his abs.

"You ok?" he asked with a lift of his thick eyebrows and a bemused grin

Gabi blushed. "Sure, I'm fine" she said, moving quickly to get her towel so he wouldn't see her body.

It was a little late as Troy already had her bikini clad body imprinted on his brain. At first he hadn't been sure of her age, but having seen her curves, he decided she must be older than her youthful face belied. She had the most amazing ass, he thought as it disappeared under her towel. And curvy hips. And shapely things. Not to mention her beautiful stomach which was smooth and led up to her well proportioned breasts, sitting in her black and gold bikini, seemingly begging for him to touch.

She wrapped a towel around herself self- consciously and he watched as she turned to him shyly, her eyes going straight to his chest. It did unimaginable things to him seeing her watching him like that. Her eyes were practically feasting on him. He pulled on his jeans with some difficulty seeing as he was still damp and they were quite tight.

He looked up to Gabi and felt a stirring in his loin as her eyes lingered at the top of his unbuttoned jeans. He pulled his T-shirt on quickly to break himself out of this spell.

"So…wanna walk back with me?" he asked "Are you staying at the Oceana Hotel?"

Gabi cocked her head at the beautiful boy next to her. "I can walk with you if you're scared" she smiled to herself. "And no I'm not" she added to his second question.

"I'm not scared!" he said, full of bravado. "It's not even dusk yet" he added.

Gabi was limping slightly and when they reached his hotel, he looked at her "I know you're gonna say no, but will you come up so I can at least stop you bleeding?" he asked with concern.

Gabi thought for a minute. He seemed pretty harmless but a young girl accepting an invite into a strange man's apartment? Risky business.

"That depends…" she said, stalling for time

"On?" he asked

"On whether you're a total pervert who's just trying to tempt me into his lair to have his wicked way with me…" she said it so seriously he almost didn't laugh. Almost.

Her brown eyes shining gave her away. He grinned, letting out a little chuckle.

She twisted her long dark hair to release some of the water.

He scraped his toe on the ground in front of him as he looked down awkwardly

"I understand why you don't want to" he ventured "But I don't want to leave you like that…so why don't we ask the hotel for some first aid?" he suggested "Where are you staying anyway?"

"I live in a small hut on the beach" she said quickly, then smiled again, "Let's go find some antiseptic"

Troy knew it wasn't the best idea in the world to offer to help out this tempting woman-child. He watched as she sat in the first aid room at the hotel as he rummaged through the cupboards. The hotel owner had left them to it to attend to other business.

He finally found some antiseptic, filled a bowl with warm water to dilute it and took some swabs of cotton to clean the cuts on Gabi's leg.

She watched awkwardly as he scooted in front of her and she blushed "It's ok, I can manage" she said softly, her voice a little wobbly as she tried to take the cotton from him.

"Uh –uh" he said, moving his hand out of her reach "This is gonna sting, believe me you'll be grateful I'm doing it" he said seriously.

"Ok Dr. Troy" she sighed, then lifted the towel away from her leg which was smeared with blood and where she'd been in the water it had turned her whole leg a funny shade of red.

Troy's eyes flicked up to her face; their blue depths filled with concern.

He gently took her ankle in his hand, very gently applying the cotton with antiseptic to her knee first, then ever so slowly dabbing it, being very careful not to hurt her.

Gabi could feel her body reacting to the gorgeous guy knelt in front of her. As soon as he had touched her ankle she had felt electricity zip up her leg and land between her thighs. She tingled from head to toe despite his attention being focused only on her bruised and bloodied knee. Her breaths were becoming shallow, pants almost.

It was obvious to anyone that she hadn't had a lot of male contact. She just hoped it wasn't obvious to Troy. She leaned back a little as he continue to stroke the cotton along her grazed knee and she relaxed a little, letting her head roll back as she let the tingling, zinging sensations envelope her as they radiated from his touch.

She subconsciously moaned aloud as his gentle hand moved up to her calf as he moved to gain access to her grazed shin.

Troy heard Gabi expel a breath expecting a sigh to follow but instead he heard a low moan. The kind of moan that he had heard several times before, but usually during sex. He felt his groin tighten in response and looked up to Gabi's face, her eyes closed in pleasure, her throat stretched out enticingly.

Gabi's eyes popped open and she sat up so fast she felt dizzy. She looked at Troy, who was staring at her, mouth open wide.

She blushed beet red from her forehead down to her breasts where the towel covered her modesty.

"I have to go" she said suddenly, getting up abruptly and almost knocking Troy over as he struggled to balance with the sudden force of her movement.

"Wait, you don't have to..." he began, but she had darted away from him and out of sight before he could even take a breath.

He jumped up, and then winced as his hardness strained against the sudden tightness of his jeans. Why did he wear these damn skinny jeans? He cursed under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello**

**Thanks for the comments…here is the next chapter**

**Ang**

**Chapter 2**

When he finally made it down the path from the hotel towards the sea, he couldn't see her anywhere.

He'd never been so turned on in his life. He barely knew the girl and she was having this effect on him already.

He spotted a figure wandering along the edge of the sea, staring out to the horizon. He headed toward the figure, praying that it was Gabriella.

By time he had caught up, she had taken a seat on the sand; the balmy might air drying her hair so that curls sprang out from the wet mass at her neck.

Gabi felt him approach and didn't move to escape. She had never been so embarrassed before in her life but she was leaving this island tomorrow so she'd never have to face Troy again.

"Hey" he said as he sat down next to her on the sand, leaving a little space between them.

"Hey" she said back

"So how old are you anyway?" he wondered aloud.

She smiled briefly as her eyes drank in the sunset.

"I'm sixteen" she offered

He sighed. She was young. Way too young. So why didn't his body feel the same?

He had felt an overwhelming urge to protect her when she had dashed away, ashamed of her reaction. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her she didn't need to be embarrassed, that he'd loved hearing that sound emanate from her throat.

"How's your leg?" he asked, shooting a brief glance at her calf which was on show under the towel which had ridden up as she's sat down.

She touched it absent mindedly. "It's ok. Thanks for…" she blushed again, remembering her reaction to his touch "you know…helping me" she finished.

"You're welcome. You know, they're having a party at the Beach bar tonight. Would you like to go?" he queried

Gabi looked at Troy. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to bed her. Take her to a party, get her drunk and bed her and forget about her tomorrow. A holiday fling. It surprised her that he was even interested.

"Okay" she said, surprising Troy and herself even more.

"Okay" he repeated. "Do you know where the bar is?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah sure. I'll meet you up there, in an hour?" she suggested.

"Okay" he said again, still in shock. He was absolutely and completely unsure of what to say and do next. He was used to girls being plaint, willing and forward. Although he didn't take advantage of the bevies of babes his fame had brought, he still wasn't used to not being recognized. It made a welcome change.

The moment they had shared back at the hotel had evaporated and he was left with an empty shell of a girl. He wondered why she looked so sad, so bereft and so far away.

Troy left Gabi on the beach, and hoped he would get to see her later. He'd spent most of his vacation hiding in his room, afraid of being seen or recognized. He knew it was unlikely this far out but paranoia was a strange thing. He headed back to the hotel, the darkness descending quickly now the sun was down.

Gabi approached the Beach bar with a certain amount of trepidation. Although she was only sixteen years old, almost seventeen, she had come to the island alone and had ended up staying longer than originally planned. She hadn't expected to meet anybody, least of all a brown haired, blue eyed perfect example of the male species.

She didn't know how old he was yet, but when she'd told him her age he had seemed disappointed, so she knew he was older than her.

She had dug out the white boob tube summer dress from the bottom of her suitcase and put it on with purple flip flops, adding a purple flower to her hair and put a little make up on to accentuate her almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones.

She saw Troy nervously waiting at the edge of the open bar, the beams decorated with vines and colourful flowers. He had his hands jammed into combat shorts pockets, a simple white t-shirt on top. And flip flops. She smiled. He wore flip flops. How cute was that? His maple brown hair had dried a little curly, but it was flopping across his forehead in a fringe and was kind of long and untamed at the back.

She walked up to him and he watched her intently "Hi" she said nervously

"Hi" he grinned easily and Gabi felt intimidated by his good looks. "How are you?" he asked

"I'm kinda sad. I have to go tomorrow" she admitted.

"Tomorrow?" he asked quickly, looking at her as they walked side by side to the bar.

"Yep. My trip is over" she sighed sadly.

"Wow. I'm here for a bit longer" he said "I guess we just have tonight then…"his tone was light but his eyes were darting to her frequently as if to try and ask her what was this all about.

If only she knew. She'd felt an instant attraction to him but she wasn't sure she wanted to do anything about it.

"What do you want to drink?" Troy asked her

"Orange juice please" she answered, her innocent eyes tilting up to him with such an invitation that it was all he could do to order the drink and resist those tempting lips of hers that were shiny with some kind of lip-gloss.

He didn't think she knew how sexy she looked, her naivety painted on her face. He couldn't get it out of his head the way she had reacted to him as he'd tended to her wounds.

They sipped their drinks for a while before Troy took her right hand, took the drink out of her left hand and put it down, leading her to the dance floor. She shyly tried to resist, but she was beaming all the same "No! Troy! I can't dance..." she protested.

"It's your last day on holiday- live a little!" he called back, spinning her round and catching her right hand in his left one, his other hand securing on her fleshy hip. She blushed at the contact. Her figure was a little too full and she hated to think what he thought of her.

Troy began to move with the up-tempo beat of the music, spinning her round as he went. She giggled and struggled for breath. "Wait!" she called, stopping him for a minute. The music slowed and he captured her in his arms as he locked his hands at the base of her spine. She had no choice but to lift her arms and place them around his neck, the movement causing her breasts and stomach to press into his body suggestively. She felt a little afraid but at the same time, excited and sexy at the feel of his hard body against her soft one.

"I barely know you…" he said with a frown "And yet I feel like we've met before…"

"That's smooth, Troy, very smooth." Gabi grinned at him

"What?" he asked innocently

"You and your chat up line" she giggled

"I wasn't…that wasn't a chat up line..." he said defensively

She smiled "It so was" she was teasing him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"What if it was?" he asked suddenly, but softly, his hand coming up to brush her curls away from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"Then it didn't work on me" she said breathlessly as she felt his other hand dip lower toward her bottom, ever so gently pulling her closer to him.

"It didn't?" he asked and she lazily shook her head "Then what would work?" he asked huskily, his lips inches from hers.

"Maybe…if you …kissed me" she suggested, and then blushed. Gabi hating herself for her blushing. She couldn't even attempt to seduce a guy without getting embarrassed.

"Kissed you? Like how?" he asked, still close, still touching her and causing fireworks to go off in her stomach. She shifted, angling her head a little. She wished he would just kiss her already.

"You decide…" she offered

Troy almost groaned out loud at her open invitation. He leaned toward her, his mouth very barely brushing hers. "Like that?" he asked, as her brown eyes opened to reveal large pupils and a definite flash of desire.

She frowned "Harder" her words were referring to their kiss but he felt his groin tighten all the same. Despite her young age and her obvious innocence, his body was on fire.

He complied with her request; he placed his mouth on hers a little more firmly, but moved back again just as quickly.

"Longer" she demanded softly. Troy responded with a grin as he kissed her properly, feeling her squirming in his arms. She brushed against his hard-on and he groaned as he broke off their kiss.

In the middle of the dance floor, the pair clung to each other, suddenly aware of the people around them.

Gabi met Troy's darkened eyes, her surprise at his physical reaction evident. She was half enjoying the effect she had on him, and half scared she was getting in too deep.

She grabbed his hand and led him away from the bar toward the beach.

She found a secluded spot and sat on the sand, tugging him down with her.

"Teach me, Troy" she whispered

"Teach you what?" he looked confused.

"Teach me how to kiss." She replied

He chuckled "Honey, you know how to kiss" he smiled, but his heart beat heavily in his chest as her brown eyes searched his. She genuinely wanted him to show her.

"Like this?" she asked, leaning over to him to kiss him gently, her tongue going over his bottom lip enticingly, drawing a groan from him once more.

"Yeah…that'd be it" he said softly

She leaned over again, gently pushing him down onto the sand as her upper body pressed into his and she kissed him again.

"Gabriella…" he began, but she didn't wait for him to finish, instead she got up and ran down the beach toward the water, stripping her dress off before she went into the waves.

Troy watched her in shock, following to make sure she didn't drown.

He removed his tee top and watched as she splashed into the waves, turning to grin at him "And the shorts!" she giggled, swimming out a little way.

He swam out after her, realizing he was in his boxers again.

As he reached her she splashed him gently and he advanced on her until she allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist to keep them both afloat.

Gabi clung to Troy, her arms around his neck as the waves of the sea gently pushed them to and fro. Her white bra and knickers were wet and almost transparent, her nipples hard against the cool air and rubbing against Troy's chest as he looked at her intently.

His hands braced her back gently as he kissed her, his need evident in the hardness of his lips and the hardness against her thigh.

His hands moved around her hips to pull her body into his, and Gabi wrapped her leg behind his to rub herself against his thigh, inducing a hot tingling sensation through her body from the friction against her sensitive spot.

Troy closed his eyes in pleasure-pain as the contact made him tense up. He had never wanted someone so much…and yet he felt that Gabi was worth so much more than a quick holiday fling.

She was barely a woman and he could see she was determined to lose her innocence. He just didn't want it to be for the sake of it. He wanted it to be because she was giving herself to him, heart, body, soul.

Whatever anybody thought about Troy Bolton, he wasn't going to have an empty night of sex with a sixteen year old girl. No matter how much she clearly wanted him.

And it was possibly the hardest thing he had done, but he pulled himself away from their embrace and set her away from him gently, her bee-stung lips parted and her brown eyes wide with confusion.

"Let's not do this here…" he suggested huskily, his groin aching so badly from the attraction he felt.

Gabi flushed red, the blush stinging her cheeks. He didn't want her! Here she was, practically offering sex on a plate and he was rejecting her!

"I'm sorry..." she said, suddenly realizing what a stupid little girl she had been. There she was trying to prove she was a woman of the world, capable of having a one night stand, capable of losing her virginity and she had failed miserably. She moved out of his arms to swim back to shore.

"No, don't be sorry, I just don't want you to regret this…" he said then after her, trying to explain, as he knew he had hurt her.

"Regret what? My first time to be on a beach with a guy I barely know? Or regret not being woman enough to actually have a guy want to fuck me?" she said cynically, getting up onto the sandy beach and running off with tears streaming down her face.

Her first time? Oh Jesus. She was a virgin? What was he thinking?

He hadn't been thinking, that was the problem. If his fans knew he was playing with fire like this, his reputation would be ruined in a moment. What he'd done was for the best. For all he knew, she could be a trap and the next day it was all over the paper that he'd taken advantage of a minor.

He watched as she disappeared from view and thought better of it than to follow her again. He'd just have to accept the fact he was never going to see Gabi again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Four weeks later**

"Happy 21st Birthday Troy" his best friend, Chad, called as he opened the door "Ready to party?"

Troy checked his appearance in the full length mirror in his hallway. He was wearing a dark suit, matching tie, shiny black shoes. His hair was still over his eye, a little scruffy, but he scrubbed up ok. "What do you think, man, do I look ok?" he asked Chad

Chad smiled, he was also wearing a suit, but no tie, his afro hair bouncing lightly as he did a little jig "We're gonna pull uh-huh, oh yeah" he grinned

Troy laughed "You're gonna pull" he amended "I have a reputation to uphold" he reminded him.

Chad smiled secretly, and the pair of them hopped into the waiting taxi that Chad had taken to get to Troy's. A few photographers had been waiting outside his house and bright bulbs flashed as they got into the car, Troy covering his face the best he could.

"So where are you taking me?" Troy asked as the taxi headed out of town

"That is a surprise, Bolton." Chad answered

"Oh come on…" he wheedled

"Well, put it this way, we couldn't let you turn into a man without having a memorable night…" he grinned as the taxi came to a stop outside 'Striptease', a lap dancing club.

Troy's eyebrows rose in surprise "A lap dancing club?" he questioned "With the paps all over me?"

Chad grinned again "We lost them way back, stop worrying dude, you are gonna have the night of your life" he patted his shoulder and led a stunned Troy into the club.

It was an opulent affair; a stage with a pole was the focus, tables dotted around being attended to by scantily clad girls in French maid's uniforms that showed a hell of a lot off when they bent to serve drinks. Troy swallowed.

They met Troy's other friends Jason and Tom there, all slapping each other boyishly and roaring with appreciation as half naked girls wafted past them.

The main stage became dark and dry ice shot out as a show was about to begin "Come on, Troy" his friends took him into the crowded table area, where they were greeted by the club owner and given VIP seats

"Mr. Bolton, thank you for choosing our establishment to celebrate your birthday. I'm sure it will be exactly to your liking. If there is anything you want anything at all, then please do not hesitate to ask" the owner ingratiated himself and Troy closed his eyes, his mouth compressing.

He could just imagine tomorrow's headlines.

"I'd like this to be discreet" he mumbled, having no choice but to sit down, seeing as his friends had gone to all the trouble to get him there.

"I can assure you, Mr. Bolton, we only have VIP guests tonight, there will be no 'Joe public' allowed in" the owner explained

Troy nodded, sitting down to watch the show. A blonde, slim girl came out on stage in an air force uniform and began a strip tease, using the pole as the main part of her show.

Troy tried to feel it, he really did. He wondered what were wrong with him. Here he was sitting in front of a soon-to-be naked babe as she stripped, just for him, and he wasn't even turned on.

He was kind of hoping they might go gambling tonight, or to the arcades. He enjoyed half-naked women as much as the next man, but the only thing he had in his head was that this girl was too slim. He liked curves.

"We got you a present" his buddy, Jason said as the show ended and they plied him with vodka.

Troy knocked back his drinks, thinking, well if I have to sit here all night then I might as well get blinding drunk too. Really give the papers something to talk about, he mused cynically.

"Present?" he repeated vaguely

"Yeah. A present" Jason grinned, leading him over to the side of the main club area to a private room which was hidden by a curtain

"We got you a private dance" Chad explained as his buddies crowded around him

Troy was gobsmacked. "You did?" he asked, not quite sure what to expect

"You're gonna love it" they insisted as they gently pushed him in and Troy wandered around the slouched back chair that was in the centre of the quiet room; drink in his hand as he considered sitting down. He supposed that's what he should do, if he were going to receive a lap dance.

There was a gauzy curtain inside the room, and some eastern music playing as a figure appeared behind the curtain, hidden but he could see she had amazingly long dark hair and some flimsy gauzy material covering parts of her body, as well as the lower half of her face

"Your wish is my command…" she began huskily and Troy felt his body react to her voice and as she stepped out, he took a deep breath, taking in her Princess Jasmine type attire. He eyes were lined heavily with black, a cloth covering her face from ear to ear.

She had on some ballooned gauzy trousers in a mauve colour that were very low on her fleshy hips and he eyed her voluptuous figure with hunger. Wow, she was amazing. Exotic, beautiful curves he thought as his eyes travelled up her body to her midriff which was totally bare up to just below her breasts which were covered with gold bikini top, gauzy, ballooned sleeves attached to the bra straps, completing the genie look. The bra was at least two sizes too small, her generous breasts spilling out over the top of the cups. Her amazing hair was fastened at the top of her head with a gold cone, the ponytail spilling all the way down her back to her amazing ass.

Troy met her deep brown eyes and wondered why she wasn't dancing.

She was just kind of stood there, breathing.

"Are you okay?" he wondered, breaking the spell somewhat

"Troy?" she asked in a quiet voice

His eyebrows shot up. This sex goddess knew him? Was she a fan? A stalker?

He got up from his seat, despite his evident attraction to the half naked girl in front of him and moved toward her, slowly taking off her face mask.

He recognised those lips. How he hadn't recognised anything else was beyond him, but oh god those lips had haunted his dreams for the past month.

"Gabriella?" he whispered in shock. Shock that he was seeing her stood before him, shock that she looked like a heaven-sent nymph and shock that she were, of all things, in a lap dancing club.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, covering herself with her arms, a blush appearing across her cheeks

He laughed, out of shock, out of indignation "I think I should be asking you that!" he spluttered, still not believing that the sixteen year old virgin he'd met on holiday was here, selling her body.

"I work here" she said, almost automatically, so surprised by the sight of Troy in front of her that her brain felt pickled. She'd left the island knowing she were never going to have to face him again, and yet here he was, aroused and eyeing her like he wanted to pounce on her at any given moment.

She closed her eyes "I'm going to get sacked if I don't dance for you" she panicked

"Are you having sex with these guys?" he demanded suddenly, erratically, his voice raising

She squinted at him, eyes blazing "I can't believe you of all people just asked me that!" she hissed back, reliving her shame at his rejection on the beach all those weeks ago.

"Well, are you?" he said again

"It's none of your business" she said obstinately, thinking, what kind of girl does he think I am? She didn't care if she were a lap dancer, how dare he jump to conclusions?

His blue eyes were dark with anger. He ripped off his jacket and Gabi was frightened as to what he would do next. She could call security if anyone tried to touch her. That was against the rules.

She cowered against his presence, and was surprised when he gently draped the jacket around her shoulders "Put this on" he husked, still shaking with anger, but so affected by the fear in her eyes as he'd moved toward her, that he took a calming breath.

She put her arms into his jacket and watched meekly as he did up the buttons, his knuckles very barely brushing her chest.

"You're coming with me" he said decisively.

"I barely know you!" she protested

"Is this really what you want? To be stripping for strangers to make money?" he argued

She became defiant "You don't know me, Troy. I have to do this, it's the only way for me to make enough money to live." she defended herself.

"What fucking some asshole from god knows where?" his eyes were practically popping out of his head at the thought of her having sex with someone else. He urged himself to take another breath. He didn't even know why he cared so much.

Her eyes watered at his words "I'm glad you think so much of me" she said, her voice wobbly, "but for your information, I'm not 'fucking' anyone. That's not part of my job description. I'm a dancer, not a stripper or a hooker" she finished calmly.

She turned to go and Troy sighed, her words sinking in and bringing him relief ."Wait…Let me take you home, what time do you finish?" he asked, not bearing the thought of her dancing for someone else.

"Well, they asked for me specially." She shrugged "I think they paid for me to dance for you all night"

Troy's eyes closed, his groin kicking in at her words. "You're mine for the night?" he questioned on a whisper, his hand going through his hair as he paced away from her.

"If my boss finds out I wasn't what you wanted, I'll get replaced" she said nervously.

He faced her again, stepping up to her, so close that she felt his breath across her face. "You're what I want alright" he ground out "But not for money, not like this" He stroked her hair and she shrugged him away

"It's not real" she said of her hair, her hand going to his chest where his shirt was tight against his Pecs. She ignored his comment about wanting her. He was lying and she knew it. If he had wanted her, he would've taken her, in the waves that night on the beach.

She looked up into his face, her brown eyes confused and vulnerable

"They let a sixteen year old work here?" he asked incredulously

"Seventeen" she amended "It was my birthday two weeks ago"

He chuckled, despite nothing being funny "Wow, a whole seventeen. Do they know you're seventeen?" he checked

She shook her head, tears coming again "I needed the money…I had nowhere to stay…" she began, then stopped, realising she had said too much. He didn't need to know all this.

"Troy, please, can we just stay in here for a while…just make out I did the dance?"

He sighed "If you let me take you home after"

"If you can call it home" she said lightly as he flopped into the chair and she watched him

"Where are you staying?" he sat up straight

"I'm staying in a Motel" she admitted

"Oh my god…" he moaned, rubbing his face again

"Troy, you have no responsibility for me at all" she pointed out "you don't own me."

"For tonight I do" he countered "And I don't know what kind of man you think I am, but I'm not the kind who can leave a seventeen year old girl vulnerable to the type of guy that comes into these places" he said firmly "Now, would you stop wandering around in that goddamn bit of lace and sit with me?" he said then, eyeing her shapely rear as she faced away from him, her arms crossed as she studied a boring painting on the wall.

She turned, shocked.

She walked over, eyeing him unsurely, then perched on the edge of the seat that was between his legs.

He curled his arms around her back and under her thighs, re-arranging her on his lap, protectively.

She squeaked in semi- protestation, and then remained still, knowing it was probably better than fighting him.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked then, his head lolling back as he relaxed in the chair, Gabi curled in his arms, trying to remind herself he was just another customer. It was difficult when she could feel his arousal press into her backside through his trousers.

She had become accustomed to seeing men hard and aroused, it was kind of par for the course. She'd only been working here for two weeks, but it had opened her innocent, naïve eyes and she was growing up fast.

She could normally shut out the nameless, faceless client who sat in that chair every night. She loved to dance. She knew the moves by heart and she tried not think about how they watched her and touched themselves inconspicuously as she writhed.

She wasn't able to strip. She'd made that clear from the start. Revealing outfits and dancing with no- hands rules was one thing, but stripping and baring herself to these men, that was quite another.

She felt the soft rise and fall of Troy's chest as he lay limp in the chair, still coming to terms with what he had seen tonight.

She couldn't seem to block him out. As soon as she had stepped out from behind that curtain and recognised those amazing blue eyes, she had been frozen in shock.

He looked at her. Waiting for an answer to his earlier question.

"I don't know you" she reminded him

"But you'll take a lift with me?" he asked lightly

"That's different than staying in your house" she argued

"Yeah because I am a…what was it again…a pervert trying to lure you into my lair? Or something" he smiled briefly

She looked at him, smiling at him affectionately for the briefest moment, before her face became serious again.

Troy felt his gut twist painfully, knowing he had caused that hurt she felt. If only he could persuade her that he wasn't rejecting her that night in the Seychelles…

"Do you know how much I wanted to be with you that night on the island?" he asked quietly, his heart pounding in his chest as he said the words.

She could barely meet his gaze. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

He took her chin in his hand to bring her eyes to his.

The blue depths swirled with emotion as Gabi met them.

"More than you'll ever know. But I'm not the kind of guy to have a one night stand either" he added, stroking down her cheek with his fingers.

"You're about the only one" she scoffed, not sure if he was telling the truth.

He knew he should probably tell her. She had a right to know. There was every possible chance they could leave here and a photo not be taken, but it was more likely someone had tipped of the paparazzi. But how could he find the words? It was obvious to him that she didn't know who he was. Nothing in her body language suggested she was awed or awkward around him because of his name.

If he told her now, just when she might be starting to like him for being Troy, he would ruin this tentative trust she was gaining in him.

If there were paps outside, then so be it, he would tell her. But until then, he had time to enjoy Gabi as any other guy would.

"Do you want me to dance for you?" she asked gently, not sure what to do with herself.

He smiled a warm, adorable smile that reached Gabi's toes. "Not tonight" he answered, his body screaming in protest "But thanks for the offer"

"Happy Birthday, Troy" she said, shifting in his lap and he opened his eyes in time to see her lean over and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

His hand curled around her hip, wishing he could take her mouth and show her what Happy Birthday really meant, but he knew he had to tread carefully.

"You know what? We should just get out of here" he said then

"But…"

"But nothing. Meet me outside in ten minutes, I'm going to tell the boys I need an early night" he said gruffly, waiting for her to slide out of his lap, watching her take the jacket off and eyeing her curvy body with hunger.

"Okay, I'll get changed and meet you out the back?" she checked

He nodded; taking her face in his hands "Gabriella…" he began, wondering if he should warn her about the paparazzi

She turned her huge, innocent eyes on his and he smiled "See you in a bit"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone- thanks for the comments, keep them coming. I love reading which bits you particularly enjoyed so keep posting!**

**Thank you**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER4**

Dressed in boot cut jeans, a slouchy grey top that fell off one shoulder and heeled boots to boost her petite frame, Gabi headed for the back door of the club. Her real hair was curly and tangled from wearing the wig for her costume, but she scooped it into a messy ponytail.

Her boss had let her go, saying he had nothing but praise from Troy for her wonderful performance and she stood shocked, but pasted a smile on as he gave his approval.

She opened the door at the back of the building and looked around for Troy.

She saw a black car and noted the lights flashed so she headed over, checking in the back seat that he was there before she got in.

She thought she saw another flash behind her and checked that no-one else had followed her out of the club, before getting into the back seat, the darkness of the car enveloping her as she felt Troy's presence next to her.

"Where to, princess?" he asked with a warm voice

She gave him the address of her Motel and he frowned, but didn't say anything, just asked his chauffeur to take them there.

"So what did your friends say?" she asked casually

"That I would have a sore wrist tomorrow" he answered, equally causally

Gabi snapped her head round to face him as she got his meaning, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"They think you're…" she couldn't even finish her sentence, she was so embarrassed.

"Going home to…relive the moment, shall we say?" he quipped, his mouth pursing and pointing downward as he tried not to laugh, his eyes bright with laughter

She sniggered then, seeing the funny side "Oh that's funny!" she giggled out loud, the more she thought about it, the funnier it was. He laughed too, enjoying the relaxed look on her face as she doubled over with giggles.

"Oh thanks, laugh at me why don't you?" he asked, mock hurt

She sobered "Well it IS kinda funny. I mean, there they are, buying you a lap dance for your birthday, thinking you've had the best night of your life, and if they knew what had REALLY happened…" she smiled

"Hey, how do you know I didn't have the best night of my life?" he asked in a challenge

"Mmm. Let me think. Guy turns 21, expects to have a lapdance by a beautiful girl, instead he is faced with a blast from the not-so distant past, and doesn't get his sexy wish come true" she said drily

Troy looked at Gabi, taking in her girl-next-door look. She had much more sex-appeal than the girl in that room back there. If only she knew it.

"My sexy wish come true is here" he said huskily, moving his hand across the leather seat to touch her fingers.

She looked into his deep intense eyes, twisting her hand to face palm up as he entwined his fingers with hers. She still wasn't sure she could trust him, but she was enjoying herself too much to question what was happening here.

"We're here Mr. Bolton" the driver said formally, then opened their door for them as they got out.

"Mr. Bolton?" she asked as they headed toward her Motel room

"Yeah, it's my business chauffeur, I borrowed him for the night" he semi- lied.

She unlocked her door, taking Troy into a dingy, not very inspiring room.

He looked around, thinking, she can't be serious. The lock on her door was barely safe. Anyone could come in here and…he didn't want to think about it.

She dropped her bag on her bed "You can go now" she said lightly, placing her hands on her hips feeling awkward with him filling the space in her small room.

"Don't I get coffee?" he asked, stalling for time

She rolled her eyes "You want to be up half the night?"

He clearly didn't want to leave. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Their fleeting holiday romance had left her a little bruised when it came to her feelings for Troy, but there was no denying he was showing he cared about her in some way.

The fact he sounded like her dad when he told her she shouldn't be lap-dancing was kind of sweet. And a little bit un-nerving.

"I can help you find another job" he said out of the blue

"Troy…" she sighed

"I mean it, I don't like the thought of you in that place…" he tailed off, knowing he had no right to say that.

"I have an audition on Monday. For a few days work. It might lead to something else if I get it" she said, hope burning in her eyes.

He sighed "Can I stay with you tonight? I just want to know it's safe here"

"Troy, I've been staying here for two weeks. I've been perfectly okay" she insisted

"Please?" he asked, his blue eyes begging

"You're a pervert, remember? Wanting your wicked way with me" she joked

"I promise, I won't touch you. I'll sleep on the floor"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she argued.

"Not tonight. My chauffeur can get me at day-break" he offered

She rubbed her face. She would be crazy to let him stay here. What was it with him and thinking she was in danger?

She sighed "Okay, but only because I think if I say no, you'll sleep on the veranda and die of pneumonia" she huffed

He smiled. She was almost right. He would have slept in the parking lot if he had to.

"You won't even know I'm here. I'll be quiet as a mouse. I don't even snore" he assured her

"Don't push it" she warned as she headed into her tiny kitchenette to make a hot chocolate.

"What food do you have?" he asked hopefully, his hands jammed in his pockets awkwardly as he looked cooped up in the small space of her room.

Gabi smiled at him. Typical guy, always thinking about food.

"Let me see…" she opened the fridge "Well, I normally have toast, so I don't have much else…How about some beans on toast?" she asked innocently as she turned to Troy and he was beaming, hiding his laughing mouth behind his hand, raised sideways across his face

"What's funny?" she asked, confused

"Beans on toast?" he giggled

She folded her arms, shutting the fridge door with her hip "Fine. Go hungry. See if I care"

"Oh, Gabi, I was kidding…" he began and stepped toward her

"Nope!" she held out her arm, hand flat to stop him "Too late." She dead panned

"Hey…I was kidding…it sounds amazing" he came over to her despite her previous attempt to stop him. He smiled into her face even though she was sideways to him, busying herself with stirring her drink.

"Stop doing that" she said softly

"Doing what?" he asked, his breath soft against her hair, his hand brushing the side of her neck, causing her to close her eyes at the contact and turn her brown eyes to him, trying not to smile

"Making me laugh when I'm trying to be mad at you" she said then, her smile escaping

"Don't be mad" he begged, kissing her so gently she was surprised she felt it.

"I'm not. I'm hungry" she sulked and he chuckled, hugging her a little as their intimate moment broke

"Okay, I'll order pizza" he suggested and went to do just that.

The pizza arrived and Gabi sat on the bed to eat hers, legs crossed in front of her as Troy mirrored her pose.

"Mmm" he smiled "I love cheese"

"I don't believe that!" she scoffed, eyeing his muscular physique "I bet you don't normally eat this stuff"

"Maybe not" he admitted "But I still like it" he shrugged

"I've gotta say it was a bit of a shock for me seeing you in that place. I'm sorry that I said those things" he apologised honestly and Gabi looked to him, losing herself in his eyes.

"I understand why you did." She said softly "But I am still going to work there" she shrugged, almost asking if he was okay with that, and saying she didn't care if he was or not at the same time.

He nodded, finishing his slice of pizza and seeing Gabi was slower at eating than him and still had two slices left.

He eyed one while biting his top lip and Gabi smiled at him without him seeing. When his eyes flicked to her, she hid her grin and chewed thoughtfully.

"You really hungry?" he asked innocently

"Mm-mm" she nodded

"Would you miss a slice?" he hedged

"You are such a greedy guts" she said flatly, cocking her head affectionately

"I'm a growing man" he defended, wanting to make her smile so he could see her beautiful face light up.

Gabi lifted her brows "That's the best you got? You're a growing man?" she checked, picking up the last but one piece of pizza and eating it, Troy watching the last piece longingly

"I didn't eat at lunch?" he tried and Gabi laughed, mouth full of food and she covered her mouth as she finished eating, her bright eyes meeting his.

"Okay, you can have it" she smiled

"Are you sure?" he checked, already picking it up and taking a bite.

"Well I'm not going to eat it now you've slobbered all over it" she mused, wondering what Troy was doing here, in her little Motel room, at nearly midnight and why she found it strangely comforting that he was there.

He looked insulted "Slobbered?" he repeated as his eyebrows shot up into his shaggy fringe

"Yep" she smiled as she finished her last mouthful, surprised when Troy leaned across the bed to kiss her cheek, a big wet kiss that squelched against her skin.

"Oh yuk!" she protested, wiping his saliva off her face quickly

"That's not what you said when I kissed you earlier." He reminded her

"Kissed? I hardly call that a kiss" she chided, thinking of his gentle lip brush after saying she shouldn't be mad at him.

Troy's eyes lit up at her words and she realised he took that as a challenge and he got onto his knees, crawling toward her.

"Troy…don't you dare!" she said, shifting across the bed to avoid him, having to get up when he followed her.

He smiled as she stood at the side of the bed "You really don't want me to kiss you?" he asked

"Not if you're going to slobber like that" she huffed

He held out his hand from where he sat on the bed, one knee up, his other leg folded in front of him.

She took his hand and knelt on the bed in front of him and he too got onto his knees and she watched him very carefully as he took her face in his hands, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs as his eyes were intensely locked with hers.

He tilted his head, kissing the very edge of her mouth and she parted her lips, allowing him to place his mouth over hers but he did it so gently she wondered how he managed to keep himself from ravaging her mouth as that's what she wanted to do to his.

Their lips moved together slowly, tasting, testing as Gabi felt a tingling run across her skin and she lifted her hands to his wrists at her neck. She didn't know she could miss kissing someone until now.

He pulled away, looking at her for a moment. "Did I slobber?" he asked huskily

Gabi was entranced "Not so much" she answered softly

He smiled gently "Good. Now I should get to bed" he said, moving from her and checking out his makeshift bed on her floor, stripping off his jacket, then his shirt to reveal a vest.

He looked to her and she was still knelt on the bed, just gazing at him. Troy compressed his lips, a need coursing through him to pull her from the bed and bring her up against his hard, aching body.

"Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?" he asked instead

She snapped out of her reverie and got up off the bed "Nothing I haven't seen before" she commented as she disappeared into her bathroom

Troy smirked, removing his trousers and hunkering down on the floor, hearing Gabi moving around until the light eventually flicked off.

"Troy?" she called

"Mmm?" he answered

"I'm glad we met again" she ventured

"Me too" he smiled into the darkness

"Troy?" she called again

"Mmm?"

"Good night" she said softly

"G'night princess" he returned, shifting restlessly on the floor until he managed to sleep.

---

A loud pounding came at the door the next morning, though to Troy it felt like he'd only been asleep for a couple of hours.

He woke up off the floor, stretching his aching body as he roused into reality, realising he was in Gabi's room. He checked and she was fast asleep on the bed, hair messy and face soft as she slept.

"Pay me rent little missy, or I'll take what I'm owed another way" a booming voice called through the paper thin door.

Troy got onto his feet quickly, ripping the door open to face the burly man on the other side.

"Touch her and I'll have you shot" he warned in a low voice and the man just sniggered until Troy pinned him with an icy blue stare.

He flicked off some bills from a wad as he asked "How much?" and he gave him enough money to shut him up for a long time to come.

He checked over his shoulder to ensure Gabi hadn't awoken, closing the door and creeping over to the bed, kneeling on it as he climbed into the space next to her, laying out on his back and wondering how in the hell he was ever going to convince her to leave this hole.

----

Gabi roused in her bed, sleeping late. That was one bonus of working nights.

She thought back to last night and suddenly came-to, flicking her eyes from side to side, wondering if Troy were still here.

She sat up in bed. His makeshift bed on the floor was empty.

She stretched, yawned and put her feet on the floor. So much for making sure she was safe.

She put on her slippers and padded to the kitchenette in her motel room.

"Paper!" called the owner, shoving today's edition through her door as usual.

She rolled her eyes. He wanted his rent money and she got paid at the end of the month. Having not made any tips last night, she was cashless.

When she was told she had a special client, dollar signs had hit her eyes. She frowned now, wondering why they said Troy was a special client.

She poured her orange juice and cereal, put the paper under her arm and sat on one leg on the bed, casually unfolding the paper with one hand as she took a sip of juice with the other.

She spat the juice out, all across her bedspread, as she read the headline

"Bolton in Pole Position" and there was a picture of her getting into Troy's car, in zoomed glory and a smaller picture of him leaving the parking lot of the Motel, his face hidden partially with shades.

She read on, holding her breath subconsciously

"Major singing sensation, Troy Bolton, ruined his nice-guy reputation as he came of age celebrating his 21st Birthday at 'Striptease' last night.

Bolton personally selected a girl for a private lap dance and was seen leaving the premises with her, after sneaking out of the back door.

This morning he was spotted leaving a Motel room, causing his fans to wonder what the pair got up to.

It's safe to say Troy Bolton became a man last night, if this voluptuous beauty is anything to go by.

The nightclub owner refrained from comment when quizzed about the incident"

Gabi sat with her hand over her mouth in shock. Since when was Troy a singing sensation? Why didn't he tell her?

It was all clicking into place. The secluded holiday, the resistance to get involved, her so called 'special client'.

And yet he'd done a runner on her. After sitting in the back of his chauffeured car and saying she was his wish come true, he'd gone to leaving her high and dry when she needed him the most.

She wondered if there were photographers outside. They'd managed to deliver her paper ok.

She took a breath. She just had to carry on as normal. After all, the bills would not pay themselves and Troy had no responsibility for her. None at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya**

**So sorry guys I have deleted chapter 5 because I posted the wrong chapter 5, that was from another story!!**

**Here is the correct one LOL**

**Enjoy**

**CHAPTER5**

Troy talked into his phone in an agitated voice.

"Look, I'm out of there, Robert, now tell me what you're going to do to protect her?" he demanded

"Troy, I assure you, we will deal with this" he said vaguely

Troy sat in his own car, hands gripping the wheel tightly.

He'd had to get out of his flat and get gas and the paparazzi were photographing him as he stood nonchalantly at the side of his car at the gas station.

He'd been called early in the morning by Robert, his manager, and told strictly he had to leave before the paparazzi got there. He hadn't wanted to go and dump this all on Gabi, but he didn't have much choice. Now he was just kicking himself for letting Robert talk him out of there, and wondering how Gabi was feeling right now. What a way for her to find out.

He just hoped she found his note.

---

Freshly showered, determined to forget last night, Gabi tidied her bed and frowned as a folded piece of paper flew to the floor.

She picked it up, gently unfolding it.

'Gabriella

I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. I can't say anymore…please CALL ME. I meant everything I said.

Troy'

Gabi huffed "Yeah right" she muttered to herself

She just prayed her audition on Monday was successful and she could get out of this seedy place.

She dressed casually and grabbed her bag, subconciously taking a breath as she opened the door, not sure what to expect.

What seemed like a million flashbulbs went off, blinding her for a moment.

"What's your name?" one shouted

"What's Troy like in bed?" another called

"Did you give him a strip tease?"

Gabi frowned. Jeez, how much information did they want?

She pushed through them, running to the parking lot where her workmate, Karen, sat waiting in her car.

She got into the passenger seat with a relieve sigh "Let's go" she said, flopping her head back against the head rest.

Karen looked at her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why didn't you tell me you got Troy Bolton?" she said straight off "I'm jealous"

"I didn't know" Gabi answered honestly.

"Do you know who he is? TROY BOLTON! He's HUGE! And he wanted YOU to dance for him" she practically screamed this last bit

"His friends did" she amended

"He stayed the night?" she asked, knowing Gabi didn't sleep with clients

"Oh, that. Well, nothing happened" she rolled her eyes

"Nothing? Apart from your picture being on the front page of the paper. And everyone thinking you made Troy into a man last night!" she enthused

"It's not he hasn't had sex before" she muttered, gritting her teeth, thinking, when I see Troy, I'm going to kill him.

"Gabi, you're going to have them queuing for you after this"

Gabi smiled at that. More tips, more money.

"I just want to get to work" she said, climbing out of the car to go into the club, facing more photographers as she went.

---

'Bolton's beauty remains tight-lipped'

Troy threw the paper down the next day and jumped in his car, Robert on speed dial.

"You told me you had it covered" he accused, with no pleasantries

"We do, Troy..."

"There's photo's from yesterday!" he cut him off "You told me she was protected" he growled

"It's best we leave it to blow over" Robert commented

"I'm going to see her" he said

"No! Troy, you'll cause a media storm. It could ruin your career being linked with this girl…"

"You didn't leave me much choice, Robert. If you won't protect her, I will"

---

Troy had spoken to Jason and asked if they could swap cars so that they could set up a diversion for the paparazzi at the motel.

Troy sat in Jason's car a few yards from the motel as Jason swung around the car park then the rear of the complex, before speeding off with a wheel spin, as though he had picked up Gabi from the back of the room. The paparazzi seemed to take the bait, following Jason as Troy waited a few minutes before rolling down the hill.

He sighed as he parked. He had to be back in the studio tomorrow to talk about his next music video. Right now all he wanted to do was get on a plane back to the Seychelles.

He pulled his blue hoodie up over his face and exited his car, nonchalantly heading for Gabi's room.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Gabi opened her door, absent-mindedly. She'd been awoken from a delicious sleep and squinted against the light outside as she opened her door.

Troy was blocking most of the light, his muscled frame braced across her doorway.

She met his eyes "Oh, it's you" she said quietly, moving to let him in.

He came in and closed the door behind him, pulling his hoodie down, his brown hair messy as he did so.

He stood and watched Gabi walk back across her room. She was wearing soft pyjamas which were pale blue and had little teddies on, the material clinging to her curves despite the fact they were clearly too big for her.

His hands itched to take her into his arms and kiss her awake.

She climbed back on the bed, facing the ceiling as she ran her hands through her curls, wincing as she caught a knot.

He stood, unsure what to do. His body was fighting his brain. He was telling himself she's seventeen; he shouldn't be turned on by the thought of peeling off those pyjamas. But his body wasn't listening and he felt his jeans tighten as he stood there, thinking the silence would never end.

She rolled onto her side, head in hand as she propped on her elbow to study him.

Gabi couldn't deny her attraction to him. Even if he was within a 3 mile radius, she felt her body popping alive with awareness.

She took a leisurely appraisal of his clothed body, her mouth parting as she saw his arousal against his jeans.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked then

She sat up, her eyes glued to his crotch and Troy followed her line of view, cursing his body's reaction and turning toward the window.

"And say what? 'Hello Superstar. You know that note you left me? Well thanks, it would have been a whole lot nicer if you'd told me in person'?" she sighed, her sarcastic words belying her bewilderment

He turned from the window, his eyes intense as he advanced toward her bed. She got up quickly and stood behind it.

"I could have helped with the photographers" he shrugged

She laughed drily "You left Troy! You knew what was going to happen! And you COULLDN'T GET OUT FAST ENOUGH" she enunciated each word accusingly.

His hands went into fists, flexing his arm muscles against the material of his hoodie.

"I was told to" he bit out, knowing it sounded pathetic

She nodded, her brown eyes hard "I see. Well don't let me get in the way of your career" she said lightly "I'm sure you want to get as far away from me as possible" she finished

Troy stalked slowly around her bed, Gabi frowning "What…?" she asked breathlessly as he advanced on her, forcing her back up against the wall, her palms flat against the wall by her sides.

He leaned into her, his hands either side of her head. He was so close she could feel his breath against her lips and see the freckles on his nose.

"Actually, I don't" he murmured, dipping his head to nuzzle her neck, his lips kissing the skin there and Gabi gasped at the contact, her eyes closing in pleasure.

When she next spoke, her voice was breathy "But they're saying all these things about you. About me" she added

His blue eyes met hers, her brown pools a mixture of fear, confusion and very definitely desire.

"I'm going to look after you, I swear" he said as his lips hovered over hers

She wished he'd just kiss her and get it over with. She couldn't stand this…this…what was it? A game?

"You don't need to" she said eventually, ducking out from under her arm.

"What?" he turned

"I'm leaving" she said shortly

"What?" he said again, this time angry

"I've had a job offer in Chicago...and I'm going. Tomorrow" she said it as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What about the audition?" he challenged

She shrugged "I don't need it"

He shook his head in amazement, noticing her dropped gaze, and her stiff movements. A thought hit him.

"They offered you money didn't they?" he asked suddenly

Gabi turned from him as she went to her kitchenette "Who?" she asked, her voice a little high

"My people! Robert!" he shouted "They paid you to disappear" he cocked his head, not knowing why it hurt him so much that she was going. All in all, it was for the best. Not only was she a woman-child that he shouldn't even contemplate kissing, but he barely knew her.

She didn't say anything. Gabi knew she wasn't capable of lying. She'd been told what to say but she hadn't bargained on Troy seeing through it.

"You're coming with me" he said adamantly, coming up behind her as she made coffee.

She turned, about to argue, about to tell him he had no right to treat her like a child, like she was his possession. But she came face to face with his blue eyes, his hands now keeping her captive against the counter as his mouth came down on hers, softly at first, then firmer as he drank her taste, his body pressing into hers as she kissed him back.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" she argued lightly as she pulled away

Troy was dazed. He'd let his control slip and he'd promised himself he wouldn't do that. He ran a hand through his hair. Why did she have to be so young?

He sighed "I can't protect you in Chicago"

Gabi smiled, stepping out of their embrace "I don't need protecting, Troy, I keep telling you, I can take care of myself"

"But what if the paparazzi follow you?"

"And they won't if I'm staying at your place?" she challenged

"I'll get you a security guard" he argued

She rolled her eyes

"Gabi, you don't know what these animals are like. They'll go through your trash, hound you day and night, they'll go to any length to get pictures of you." He threw his arms down by his sides, realising that he was to blame. Her life would change for the worse and it was all down to him "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should never have brought you into this" he said, suddenly

Gabi darted a nervous look at him.

"Troy Bolton. Superstar. Destined to be lonely" he quipped, almost to himself now he was off in a world of his own.

Gabi looked at him. He didn't look like a superstar. He looked like a young man in a hoodie and jeans. She knew the guy in front of her, the guy from the island, the guy who'd covered her up with his jacket when she were half naked in her dancing outfit.

She chewed her lower lip. "I didn't take the money" she said softly

Troy looked to her.

"That they offered me. To y'know…to go to Chicago." She shrugged "I want you to know that" She wasn't sure what she made of all this yet, but Troy had to know he was just a guy to her.

He smiled, his teeth flashing, his eyes shining "Will you come and stay with me? Just till this blows over?" he asked

"It's going to cause more problems if I stay. They'll think we're an item" she frowned

"They already do" he shrugged

"No, they think I'm some bit of fluff you picked up in lap dancing club" she quipped with a wry smile, her eyebrows raised.

He laughed at her choice of words "Bit of fluff?"

"I suppose I should be flattered" she shrugged, then studied him

He smiled at her humour, surprised how well she was dealing with this

"So you'll come?" he asked again

"I have some errands to run" she said "I could come over after. But it's on trial" she added quickly

He nodded "Okay, I'll send a car. What time?"

She thought for a moment "4 o'clock?"

"Okay" he said again, relieved that she had finally agreed to move into his place, and out of this Motel.

---

Gabi placed her bags in Troy's hallway, a little disappointed he wasn't there.

The studio had called him in at the last minute, her driver had told her, and she was to make herself at home.

For all he knew, she could run off with all of his belongings. He must trust her, she mused.

She wandered around his flat admiring the size of it compared to her tiny room back at the motel. She was almost expecting him to be living in a mansion, but was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't. She was just taking in the beautiful aqua-marine decoration in the bathroom when she heard a key go in the lock of the apartment door.

"Troy?" she called out, a little panicked as she came back into the hallway and found herself faced with a dark haired woman.

One who was groomed, with perfect nails, hair and make up. She also had a great figure, Gabi noted.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded of her

"Uh, I'm Gabriella. A friend of Troy's" she said, not sure how else to describe her and Troy's relationship.

"Oh. He hasn't told me about you. He hasn't told you about me either by the look on your face" she pursed her lips "I'm Rachael. His girlfriend" she held out her hand


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all **

**Sorry about the confusion over chapter 5! I had like 3 stories on the go haha.**

**Anyway here's the next bit, all will be explained…**

**Pls post reviews/comments and thank you for your comments so far**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER6**

Gabi shook Rachael's hand, her mouth opening in shock.

"Gosh, sweetie, don't look so naïve. He's a singer remember?" she said nonchalantly

Gabi's head was reeling. He had a girlfriend? Why hadn't the papers mentioned that?

He had kissed her, just last night, and he had a girlfriend?

Maybe she WAS naïve. Maybe she was supposed to be his mistress and that was normal behaviour in celeb-land. In Troy-land.

Maybe she had no idea what she was getting herself into and Troy 'the normal guy' didn't exist.

"I think I made an awful mistake" Gabi said, moving past Rachael to get her bags.

"Leaving so soon?" she enquired

"I should go. Tell Troy..." she sighed, bewildered "Just tell him, thanks" she said quickly, struggling out of his apartment door with her bags.

She didn't care who papped her, she thought as she waited for a taxi.

At the train station a kind man offered to help with her luggage and he sat next to her on the train. He was also going to Chicago.

"I'm Sean by the way" he introduced himself just as Gabi burst into tears.

Sean looked kind of shocked. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and Gabi wondered if he dyed his hair. He was very tall, at least a foot taller than her and he was quite broad she noted as he turned in his seat to face her

"Am I that ugly?" he asked

She shook her head, wiping her tears away. She didn't even know why she was crying. She should have expected this. Troy had never said he wanted to be with her. He'd made suggestions but he'd never come out and said it. Why would he? They'd known each other the briefest time. He didn't owe her anything.

"No" she said in answer to Sean's question "I just had…some bad news" she explained

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" he smiled warmly "You're off to Chicago, right?"

She nodded "I have a waitressing job there. I'm Gabi by the way"

Her new travelling companion nodded "I'm a talent scout. I'm holding auditions tomorrow" he whispered, pretending it was a secret.

"Really?" Gabi's eyes lit up, thinking how she had missed her audition today "What for?"

"A music video. We need dancers" he explained

"Oh my god! I'm a dancer!" she said

"Really? Wow, that's spooky" he pulled out a flyer from his bag "Here. Hope you can make it" he said, as Gabi read the information.

"I will" she promised, leaning her head back as she snoozed lightly.

---

Gabi dumped her bags in the doorway of the dingy B&B she had booked into. She had enough money to pay for at least 3 nights and after that, she hoped she'd have some waitressing tips to keep her going.

She found the bar she would be working at easily; filled in all the forms she needed to and headed back to the B&B, looking forward to the audition tomorrow. She could forget all about Troy and the paparazzi hell that she'd suffered the last few days.

She called Karen from her room phone, to let her know she was safe, and that she missed her.

Finally, she got into her bed and crashed out, sleep coming easily to her.

---

Troy sat in the darkly lit bar and hunched over his table, praying no-one would recognise him.

Chad came in, greeting him discreetly "What's up dude?" he asked, sitting down

"You know the girl from the club?" he asked

Chad grinned "Yeah, I saw the paper dude, get in there!" he crowed

Troy rolled his eyes "You know me better than that" he said, annoyed

Chad sobered "Sure, I just thought…" he began

"Look, I asked her to come stay with me to hide from the paps. I had to go to the studio and when I got back, she wasn't there. The driver said he dropped her off. I don't know where she's gone" he shrugged

"Wow. You really like her, dude?" Chad asked, surprised "She's a stripper you know, do you want that all over the papers?"

Troy frowned "It's a long story, okay. And I don't like her working there, but it doesn't bother me that she's a dancer." He sighed "I just need to work out where she's gone."

"You should talk to Robert" Chad suggested not-so subtly

"Do you know something?" he asked

Chad sighed "Just ask him" he said "It's not my place to say anything" he added

Troy nodded, leaving the bar under cover of his hoodie.

---

As it turned out, he didn't need to call Robert. As soon as he got back to his apartment, he found Rachael relaxing in his favourite chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded angrily

"Robert sent me. Said something about damage control" she shrugged in a bored fashion

Troy almost exploded; he felt his blood vessels grow to bursting point.

"Fuck!" he yelled "Did you see Gabi earlier?" he asked tersely

"Maybe" she shrugged again

"Did you, or didn't you?" he said very slowly, his blood pressure raising by the minute as he realised what had happened

"She was wandering around when I came over. You really should have told her about me" she said

"You told her you're my girlfriend didn't you?" he accused

"Well that is the official line, Troy. That's what I'm paid for" she huffed

"Jesus FUCKING Christ!" he yelled, spinning around angrily and looking for something to throw to dissipate his anger and not finding anything handy so he just threw his arms out instead.

"Jeez Troy, it's not normally a problem" she frowned

"Get out!" he commanded

"Uh-uh" she shook her head "I'm here for a week. Robert wants us papped in a clinch" she said matter-of factly

"I said, get out" he repeated "I don't care what Robert said, take the money he's giving you, but go, now" he said quietly

"Fine" she said shortly, pursing her lips as she passed him, slamming the door behind her.

---

Gabi stared at Sean. It was the end of audition day. She'd made it through to the next round. But it meant going back to California.

The star of the video, who remained nameless, wanted to rehearse with the successful auditionees as soon as possible. The video was filming over the next few days.

"We'll put you up in a hotel, pay for your meals, everything" he offered

She met his brown eyes.

"I have a problem with California" she admitted

"You're afraid everyone will recognise you from the paper?" he asked and Gabi's eyes shot to his

"You knew?" she questioned quietly.

"Sure" he shrugged "But no-one else will. It's been in the paper all week that Troy had a bust up with his girlfriend. No-one is going to blink an eye over you" he smiled.

Sean hoped Gabi would take the bait. He was relying on her saying yes and appearing in Troy's video to create a huge amount of promo for his next single.

If he was right about Gabi, and she really was that naïve, she'd fall for his story, hook, line and sinker.

By time they were back in California, and working on the video, she or Troy wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

But the public would go crazy knowing his one night stand with a lap-dancer was being re-invented in his video. He just hoped Troy would have the sense to accept it, and not get all moral on him.

Gabi was deep in thought about Troy and his girlfriend. She didn't even consider that Sean might be up to something.

"Okay" she agreed, getting up from the studio floor where she'd been resting and threw a look over her shoulder "What time for the train?"

"Tonight 8pm. I'll meet you here at 7" he grinned

She nodded, thinking, I am going to get sacked from my waitressing job before I even start it.

---


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone**

**Thanks for the comments. Hope this isn't too disappointing after your wonderful comments on the last chapter and I wasn't very happy with these 2 chapters lol**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER7**

The trip to the studio in California was relatively incident-free. Gabi and four other girls were ushered into the big space that was filled with a group of other girls, obviously picked from another audition in town. Gabi wondered if that were the audition she was meant to attend on Monday.

She stretched her body; her outfit was plain compared to some here. She had on a pair of black shorts, a cut off tee top that slipped off her shoulder revealing her vest straps that she wore underneath and she wore plimsolls which were beaten to death but she loved dancing in them.

The other dancers eyed her snottily. She knew what they were thinking. She was so much shorter than the average dancer. Sometimes she didn't get work because of it. Right now, she needed the money so badly; she was prepared to put up with a few funny looks and a hard day of dancing.

They ran through some moves until midday then took a break for lunch. Gabi came back from lunch, her stomach turning over as she heard two of the dancers talking at the side of the dance floor.

"You do know whose video this is don't you?" the first one asked

"No, who?" the second asked excitedly

"Troy Bolton! He's here y'know. "she added

Gabi felt her legs wobble dangerously as everything clicked into place.

Sean knew who she was the moment he saw her. He'd practically invited her to audition and talked her into coming here.

How had she been so stupid?

What was his motive? To embarrass her? To give the press a field day?

"Gabriella Montez" a voice from behind her boomed "We need you" the choreographer said as he shepherded her to the dancefloor.

"We want to screen test you with Troy" he explained, as though this was something she did every day.

Yes I dance with a superstar every day, she thought light headedly. No problem, easy stuff. If only he weren't a total asshole.

He mind screamed silently as she caught Sean's eye and glared at him, angry with him, and with herself for falling for his story.

He merely grinned at her as he headed out of the studio.

Troy watched Gabi in the centre of the dance floor as she stretched and he got an amazing view of her backside and amazing thighs as she bent over to touch her toes.

He knew she must be seething at him. He wondered lightly, why she was still here.

---

Gabi wondered why she was still there as she saw Troy meander up to the dancefloor, wearing soft jersey tracksuit bottoms and a vest that exposed his amazingly built arms.

She sent a prayer heavenward that she wouldn't mess this up. She wanted them to offer her the dancing job, so that she could throw it back in their face with gusto.

They didn't speak, just stared each other like they were eating each other up with their eyes alone. She was smarting, he could tell from the sparks that literally jumped from her eyes and stabbed him in the gut.

He gazed back, unaffected.

They were given some moves to carry out together and Troy knew he kept messing up. Every time he took her in his hands to stretch her across his body, he dropped her.

"Ouch!" she said the third time she hit the floor, this time it was a little harder than the first two times, where she'd managed to catch herself. "Butter fingers" she muttered to Troy, rubbing her rear end and Troy eyed her in those skimpy shorts, wanting to rub her behind better himself.

"Troy!" the choreographer called "Step by step, buddy, let's go again!" he called

Gabi glared at him "Way to go, superstar" she said sarcastically

He pressed his lips together "Just dance" he said gruffly

They did the move again, slower, and he still managed to let her slip at the wrong moment. Every time she arched over, he got an eyeful of those amazing breasts, which sent his body into a heated overdrive.

"There must be better dancers than her!" he called; frustrated that he couldn't control his body around her.

She climbed off the floor, rising to slap him smartly across the face, stalking off the dancefloor with her head held high.

Gabi heard female voices cooing over Troy as she walked away "Oh, Mr. Bolton are you okay?" "Does it sting?" "I would never do that…"

She rolled her eyes. Of course not. Who, in their right mind, would ever take a swipe at Troy fucking Bolton, singing extraordinaire?

She was obviously not in her right mind, she mused.

She felt a hand curl around her wrist as she was about to go into the changing room.

"I was out of order" Troy said, out of breath

She laughed, shortly, not amused, not speaking as she stared into the depths of his whirlpool eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he asked

"Not really. I know they only asked me here because they want your whore to be in the video to create some kind of interest" she bit out cynically

"You're not a whore" he frowned, his eyes gentle, his touch gentler as he took her chin between his fingers

"Maybe not, but I'm a fucking idiot to have ever thought they wanted me for my talent" she knew she sounded jaded, but right now, she didn't care. She didn't know that he wasn't in on the whole charade.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, I swear." He said

"Likely story" she accused

He frowned "I don't know what you want me to say" he admitted

"Say anything. Say- you eat ice cream naked at midnight. Say- you love playing doctors and nurses. Just remind me that there's a person underneath all this…all this…" she gestured wildly. "Fakeness" she finished, an image flashing into her mind of Troy indeed naked and eating ice cream. From her body. She flushed at the thought.

"Troy! We've got another dancer for you to try out with!" the choreographer called

Troy closed his eyes to the voice calling him, and then smiled a little "Doctor's and nurses?" he questioned with a cheeky grin.

Gabi blushed "It's the first thing that came into my head" she defended

"I'll bet" he quipped

"Troy!" they called again

"Alright! I'm coming!" he yelled back

"Gabi, wait for me…" he begged, but knew that she wouldn't as she turned to go.

----

Gabi rolled into her hotel bed. She couldn't get a train to Chicago until tomorrow. There were no seats available due to high demand because of a track closure and she was told to 'come back tomorrow'. She just hoped she would be able to get back then, worried she would lose her room at the B&B and her job at the bar.

She was beginning to wonder if she should go back to Colorado. The thought filled her with fear but right now, she was hanging on by her fingernails. Big gulping sobs enveloped her as she realised how messy her life had become. At least on the island she had a routine. She knew she would get up every day, work in the beach bar down the coast and meet her friends at night. Coming back to America seemed to be the worst decision ever.

She curled up, wondering how she was ever going to get out of the hole she'd dug herself into.

And get Troy out of her head. Especially that taut, muscled body of his she'd been dancing up against all afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year everyone!!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews it makes me smile reading them all.**

**CJ10824 thanks for your reviews for each chapter you say exactly what I was thinking at the time of writing which is spooky and good too and Chap 7 was on the head for what I was trying to get across.**

**Keep commenting peeps it makes my day!**

**PS hope you like it**

**Ang**

**Chapter8**

Troy tossed and turned in his hotel bed, his hands burning with the feel of Gabi's body. He couldn't get the image out of his head of her stretching across his body, her slim waist in his strong hands.

He'd woken in a sweat, his dreams affording him a strained and heated groin that not even a cold shower seemed to have cured, seeing as he laid awake less than an hour later, images still flicking through his mind.

He couldn't sleep knowing she was less than ten metres away.

He sprung out of bed, threw a white vest on over his pyjama trousers and left his room, bare foot and tense with desire.

He knocked on Gabi's door, his arm bracing the door frame next to his head. As she opened the door, he took in her soft teddy pyjamas, the top slipping over her shoulder where it was too big for her, leaving it bare.

Without words, he picked her up around the waist as his lips crashed onto hers, so desperate was he to feel her against him.

He kicked the door shut behind him and Gabi squeaked, her arms lifting to his chest to half steady herself and half push him away as she accustomed herself to the onslaught of Troy's kiss.

She took a few moments to come round, wrenching her mouth from his, her breathing heavy and causing her breasts to rub against his chest as she heaved oxygen in and out.

His strong arms were sending her crazy wrapped around her like that. Why oh why did he have to have muscles like that? She blinked against her body's reaction.

"How dare you" she said, not convincingly

He smiled; pulling her tighter into him "You're not exactly fighting me off here" he smirked

She pushed against him, but he just held her tighter. His arms were so tight now she could feel his hardness against her thigh.

"You have a girlfriend" she said, and Troy dropped her, his shock evident as his mouth opened

"What?" he said, forgetting what had caused her anger, his mind clouded with desire.

"Rachael, remember?" she said, hurt, as she receded into her room, putting on a dressing gown and curling up on the sofa in her room.

"Oh fuck, Gabi" he swore heavily, ashamed "She's just an actress. Paid to do a job. She's not my girlfriend"

Gabi eyed him unsurely. He looked more than gorgeous stood there in her room which was partially lit, his muscled body pronounced against his vest, his hair all messy from sleep. Or lack of it.

He sat next to her on the sofa and she turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she threw caution to the wind.

He groaned as she ran her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and Gabi opened her mouth to his tongue which begged for entrance at her lips.

She felt his hands stripping off her bed gown and she didn't stop them.

She ran her own hands over his exquisite arms, down his chest and to the hem of his vest.

She eyed him as she stripped his top off, her eyes taking in his body as though for the first time, though she remembered it only too well from when they had met. She gently ran her hands down his defined chest, to his taut stomach and felt him take a breath in as her fingers reached his waistband.

His hand trailed down her cheek, pulling her toward him so he could kiss her again and Gabi found his mouth so hot, so inviting, she couldn't get enough of his kisses.

He took her waist in his hands, lifting her into his lap and she moaned loudly as his lips met her neck at the same time she straddled him and her softness met his burgeoning arousal.

He paused at her moan, bringing his control back before he kissed her again. Her hands were in his hair as he cradled her hips in his large hands, running his hands over her amazingly curvy figure.

"You are beautiful" he complemented on a whisper as he kissed her shoulder where her top had dropped, pushing it further down so he could kiss along her collarbone, almost reaching her breasts.

His hand enveloped her over her pyjama top and she protested, moving away to lift her top

"Wait…" he murmured, wanting to undress her, and doing so gently as he lifted the top above her raised arms, flinging it to one side as he stared at her breasts

"Wow" he husked, his lips going to her nipple immediately, his hands gently and lovingly caressing her.

She writhed against him, her body overcome with these sensations, but wanting more, wanting it all as he set her alight wherever he touched her.

She wriggled, kicking off her pyjama trousers as she stood for a moment, watching him as he sat on her sofa, the bulge in his lap causing her to tingle between her thighs in anticipation.

His deep blue eyes watched her as she undressed and Gabi felt powerful, knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and that she would finally be able to give herself to someone for the first time.

She swished her hips a little as she pulled down her shorties, a sexy little move that ensured his gaze was on her, but his hands were reaching out for her, and she knelt next to him, kissing him as she framed his face.

Her hands went to his jeans, the belt a little tricky from his sitting position, but he scooted his hips forward so she could gently undo the belt, slipping off his jeans.

His eyes were entranced, she almost wondered if he were conscious, he seemed to be so hypnotised by the movements of her hands.

"Have you got something…to protect you?" he asked, his voice rough

Gabi nodded, getting up to go to her bathroom. Where were they? She panicked, as she dug through her bathroom bag. Jesus, why didn't she keep them handy?

She became frustrated, finally emptying everything out on the floor, wondering if Troy hadn't get bored by now.

Picking up a small packet, she headed back into the bedroom, totally naked and a little shy as she came round to face Troy on the sofa.

Her mouth dropped open at what she found there.

Troy, fast asleep, a cushion in his arms for company, his boxer clad body relaxed and his head lolled to one side as he slept soundly.

So much for wanting her, she thought amusedly.

But he did look kind of cute. His hair was all over the place where she'd run her hands through it, his face relaxed and his eyelashes dropped against his cheeks, making her realise how long they really were.

She sighed. He'd obviously had a long day.

She dressed back into her pyjama's and tried to stretch him out so he wouldn't get neckache from sleeping sitting up, but as soon as she got him horizontal, he held out his arms to her, half asleep.

She threw the cushion away, refusing to listen to the part of her that told her not to do it, and she climbed into his embrace, feeling his arms and legs go around her protectively.

He sighed a big contented sigh "Gabi" he murmured softly as he fell back to sleep, and she placed a hand against his chest as she too felt her eyes close with tiredness overcoming her.

----

Troy stroked Gabi's curls gently as he waited for her to wake up. She was ensconced in his arms, wrapped into his body, and he could stay like that all day if he were allowed. His arms were around her, keeping her safe, and any time she wasn't here with him, he worried about her.

He didn't like to think he was getting too involved. He'd been a singer for a few years now, and he knew better than to let someone into his heart. It always ended badly. They always left him. The pressure of his fame usually became too much.

He sighed, wondering how long it would take Gabi to get fed up of the media intrusion, especially given their comments regarding her lap dancing job.

He knew how it looked to the outside world. It looked black and white. She was a lap dancer and he'd enjoyed her services.

But nothing was ever black and white, and despite's Roberts warnings that it could ruin him, he couldn't just drop her because she happened to dance in a club.

He didn't know what it was about her. There was nothing especially outstanding, but as soon as she'd opened her mouth and looked at him disdainfully on the island, he'd been determined to show her he was a half-decent guy.

And already he could see her doubting him, due to the constraints his fame brought.

He would just have to take it a day at a time.

Right now, he was wondering if she would ever forgive him for falling asleep on her.

Gabi stirred, she'd been awake some time, enjoying Troy stroking her hair. She wished this Troy was the Troy she saw all the time, but she knew that wasn't possible.

She opened her eyes to him. "Morning sleepyhead" she smiled knowingly

He blushed a little, lifting his hand from her waist to cover his eyes "I was hoping you'd have forgotten" he groaned, shifting his legs a little and her body sunk between his thighs.

"Nope!" she said brightly

"I'm sorry. I was tired, I guess" he shrugged, his hand dropping to stroke down her back lightly

"Let's go for a drive" she said

"What?" he pulled his chin in as he looked at her with a confused grin

"Let's just get out of here. Go somewhere no-one can find us" she suggested

"Are you serious?" he grinned, liking the sound of her plan

"Sure, why not?"

"Why not? I have a million reasons why not…" he muttered, but she were already on her feet, pulling him up.

"We could just stay here and pick up where we left off last night…" he said, his arms going around her from behind as she stood at her bed, having picked up her suitcase to look for clothes.

"You had your chance." She said firmly. "Limited offer" she smiled, picking out some clothes and heading for the bathroom

Troy stood and looked at the ceiling, willing his body down. "Damn" he muttered

"Troy?" she called at the door to the connecting bathroom

"Yeah?" he asked

"Shower with me?" she pouted

He grinned, his eyebrows rising in surprise "How can I say no to the lady?" he asked as he followed her into the bathroom.

As soon as she stripped her clothes off and took in Troy's naked body, Gabi was regretting her suggestion. Seeing him naked, and aroused, was both breathtaking, and scary for her. She'd not seen many men naked, and never anyone quite so…large…in that department.

He had an amazing body and she let her eyes drink him in as he stepped into the onslaught of water in the shower.

The fact she was staring at his arousal as she stepped into the shower, made Troy's blood pound around his body and pool painfully in his groin.

The water was warm and beat down on their bodies. Troy's hands were all over her, helping lather up the soap across her body, but his hands were so gentle, so loving, her body reacted strongly and soon she was gasping and moaning his name as he hugged her closer to him, his lips nipping at her neck.

She ran her hands into his hair and kissed him hotly, her breasts pressing against his hard chest with stark contrast to her own soft curves.

It would be so easy for him to take her right now, under the beat of the shower, Troy thought as Gabi writhed under his touch.

He lifted her knee so that it was hooked over his thigh, and leaned her back in one arm, so he could run a hand down her fantastic body, from her breasts to her belly button.

Gabi arched and he ran his hand lower, cupping her between the thighs.

Gabi tensed momentarily. No-one had ever touched her there before. She didn't know what to expect, but she was damp and aching between her thighs, and she wanted Troy to be the one to touch her.

"Gabi?" he questioned, his breathing heavy, his body tight to breaking point with her in such a suggestive position.

She nodded and murmured "It's okay, touch me Troy" before he groaned out loud and scooped her from the shower, pressing her against his body until he stood her down to wrap her in a towel, and carried them both through to the bedroom, shifting her suitcase to the floor with his elbow.

She looked a little dazed as he lay her on the bed but he started kissing her again and Gabi could feel the evidence of his desire pressing against her thigh with stark reminder.

He propped on one elbow as he let his hand lazily flip back her towel; trailing down her torso to tease the skin between her thighs.

He gently pressed his fingers into her and found her centre. The way she moaned and writhed at the contact had him all but losing his control.

He bit his lip, and then kissed her again, his lips harsh and bruising.

She clutched his head to hers, squirming against the pleasure his hand was bringing. When his thumb met her sensitivity, she threw her head back and let out a throaty moan.

"Gabi…" he whispered on a ragged breath "If you want me to stop, it has to be now"

Gabi looked at him with huge, deep brown eyes that showed her need.

He groaned again just looking into them.

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked gently as he found the condom Gabi brought out the night before and came back to her on the bed.

She looked at him uncertainly. Was he going to refuse her if she said yes?

"I just need to know, so I can go slow" he explained, his hand tracing her cheek gently, his body pressing between her thighs, pushing them open.

She nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked again and Gabi wished he would stop talking.

His fingers plunged back into her, stretching her and she gripped his strong shoulders in ecstasy.

"I'm sure" she said against her expelled breath

He kissed her face, gently, brushed her hair back and he rolled on the condom with both hands, then lay between her thighs again, gently nudging them further apart.

Gabi unintentionally tensed as he rested against her body.

"Relax, babe" he murmured, his lips going to her neck, kissing, sucking, and nipping. Then his tongue played over her nipples, causing the most shocking, and hot flashes of desire to shoot through her.

She lost herself in the sensations, eyes closing and body bucking in desperation.

Finally, he sunk into her hot wetness, feeling her envelope him as he entered her fully, her muscles clenching delicately as she adjusted to his size.

Her brow flexed a little in pain at his entry and her mouth opened as her body arched against him. "You're so big..." she gasped, the feeling of him filling her like nothing she had experienced before.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, kissing her face while he remained still until she felt comfortable with this new sensation.

"It's okay" she murmured, shifting her hips and enjoying the feeling, Troy having to close his eyes against the need to thrust. She kissed him, urging him to love her.

He began to move against her gently, drawing delighted gasps from her at the friction of their bodies.

Soon Gabi was thrashing against the bed wantonly, urging him to go deeper, harder with every buck of her hips, but he knew better than to fulfil her demands.

His muscles bulging and tightening across his body as he controlled his body, Troy reached down to touch Gabi between their bodies, watching her face as she hit her peak, feeling her body tightening and convulsing around him as he closed his eyes and his body released at the moment she cried out his name.

Panting, in his arms, Gabi wondered if it were like that every time. She'd never had such a reaction with a guy. She'd never given herself to a guy before.

Troy removed his protection and lay with Gabi in his arms as his breathing slowed, amazed at what had just happened. He couldn't remember a time when sex had been quite that…hot.

"That was…" he began, lost for words but wanting to re-assure Gabi

"Amazing?" she offered

"Was I okay? Did it hurt?" he asked

"You were okay. Five out of ten. I've had better" she giggled, wanting to relieve the worry from his face.

"Ha-ha. Seriously, are you okay?" he looked into her eyes

"I've never been better" she smiled, mussing his hair.

"Do you still wanna go for that drive?" he asked, a mischievous smile at his lips as she curled next to him on the bed

She smiled slowly "I'd love to" she smiled, relaxing into him for a little while longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! I like that everyone is so wrapped up in the story lol.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 9**

The escape from the hotel was planned perfectly. Using their clothes, and a young couple, they had duped the paparazzi into photographing the decoys leaving at the front of the building as they snuck out the back, into a car donated by the hotel manager.

They sped away, laughing at their attire which was borrowed from lost property.

Troy was wearing a pair of brown corduroy trousers with a fitted white shirt that had ruffles on it; he also had on a granddad cap.

Gabi had chosen the sexy- secretary look with some thick black framed glasses and a grey jumper dress with a men's black jacket over it. They looked like they'd been playing dress up in their mom's room.

Troy's cell had rung at least five times since they got in the car, but he ignored it, turning on the radio and singing along loudly to Abba's 'Dancing Queen'. Gabi giggled affectionately in the passenger seat as he twisted his granddad cap round so it was now on backwards.

"And that's your day job?" she scoffed teasingly as he sang off key, deliberately

"You may mock me, Miss…what is your surname anyway?" he asked

"Montez" she supplied

"Miss Montez" he tested the sound of it, forgetting about his earlier sentence as he began to sing again to the radio, this time Sting's 'Fields of Gold'

Gabi leaned back in her seat, his husky voice washing over her. Oh but he had an amazing voice she thought as she watched him, smiling at his outfit which was so crazy in contrast to the voice coming out of his mouth.

"Wow" she said softly as he finished

He started, almost surprised to see her there. He coughed, a little blush tingeing his cheeks. "Nothing special" he shrugged modestly

"I bet that's not what the producers tell you" she smiled

"No. But they'll tell you anything to get you to sing some ridiculous song. I'm used to hearing the bullshit." He admitted.

"You sound…disappointed" she commented as they came to a rolling stop next to a playground.

"I guess I am… I started singing because I loved it. Now everyone is just trying to make money out of me. I can't even trust my girlfriends." He sighed

Gabi wondered if he considered her to be his girlfriend. She didn't want to sound naïve, but having slept with him, she thought they had some commitment.

"Am I your girlfriend?" she asked bravely, leaning over in the car, sitting on her hands

He chewed his lip "I'd like to think so. But I know how the media would love that. So I understand if you want to keep your distance" he sighed

Gabi frowned. He thought SHE wanted to keep her distance. When it was him who'd get all the negative press should they be spotted together.

"Is that why you were on the island? To get away from the press?" she asked gently

"Pretty much. I got paranoid. I was more worried about being followed and what was being said about me. I had to get back to who I was" he said honestly.

She smiled, grabbing his hand to pull him out of the car over the swings. His cell rang again.

"I'm meant to be shooting a video today didn't you know?" he admonished her

For a moment she thought he was serious as he answered the call

"Robert?" he croaked, then coughed "Yeah, I'm sorry man, I just woke up" cough cough "I got a terrible bug…tell the studio I'll be there after lunch…yeah I'll be there" he ended the call, pursing his lips at Gabi

"Troy, I don't want you to ruin your career over me…" she began nervously.

He silenced her lips with his finger, pulling her over to the swing with entwined hands, sat her down and began to push until she had some momentum, then he sat next to her and began energetically pushing his own swing, going really high, laughing his head off

Gabi couldn't help but giggle along, loving the little boy persona he was demonstrating.

"Watch this" he announced, taking one last swing before he jumped off, landed on both feet and lifted his arms in a muscle-man pose to celebrate his perfect landing.

"And the crowd goes wild!" he made some fake screaming noises "Bolton does it again…and the scores are coming in from notoriously strict judge, Miss Montez…" he commentated, referring to her earlier joke.

She smiled "Six" she shouted

He cocked his head in disbelief "Six!?" he advanced on her, grabbing her out of the swing and over his shoulder

"No! I meant seven. Seven!" she shouted, wriggling in his arms as he put her down, onto a wall at the edge of the playground, nuzzling between her legs as he reached up to kiss her

"I wish every day could be like this" he murmured wistfully "I wish we didn't have to hide away"

"Who's hiding?" she asked lightly, her hands on his shoulders "We're just…being mysterious" she smiled

He smiled at her, wondering if she meant it. Would she get fed up of this life? Would she cope with the pressure?

"I wonder if we can get breakfast without causing world war three?" he mused, taking her hand and heading back to the car.

They drove into a sleepy little village and found a small diner, only one lady behind the counter busying herself with tidying as they came in.

"Well good morning to you" she smiled warmly "I'm Bea. What can I get you two love birds?" she asked, handing over a menu.

Gabi looked to Troy and he beamed, stroking a piece of hair away from her face.

She looked at the menu and ordered waffles with bacon and eggs, causing him to lift his eyebrows "Hungry are we?" he asked

She pouted "Maybe"

He smiled and ordered eggs himself, with two rounds of toast and a milkshake.

"Wow, you have an appetite too" she mused as they found a booth to sit in, away from the windows of the diner

He took her hips in his hands before she sat down "You did that to me" he joked as he sat down and looped an arm around her shoulders casually

"Moi?" she said innocently, enjoying their together time.

She didn't want to think about what would happen when they got back. She worried that there wasn't enough between them to sustain this relationship, but for now, she was happy.

They ate their food in comfortable silence, little touches and looks between them reminding them all the more that they had to head back to reality soon.

Troy sighed heavily "If I don't go, Robert will impound me" he joked

"I know." She smiled, getting up to go.

"You want to go back to the hotel?" he asked as they pulled out of the sleepy little town and headed back to California.

"I have to pack up my stuff and go back to Chicago" she said quietly

"You're going back today?" he turned, shocked

"I don't have a choice, Troy. I have a job there, a place to stay"

"Where are you working?" he asked

"Andy's Bar. As a waitress. Until this dies down a bit" she explained

"Okay. And staying?" he asked again

"Donald's B&B."

He gave her a look.

"What?"

"You know I don't like you staying in those places. If you would just let me help you…" he began

"No" she said firmly. "I don't want anyone to think I'm with you for the money" she said adamantly

"I know you're not. Isn't that what counts?" his eyes beseeched her

"I'm my own person, Troy. You have to let me do this" she said

He sighed "Okay."

Finally they were two blocks from the hotel and Gabi leaned over to kiss him briefly.

"I'll see you in a coupla days" he said, brushing her cheek with his hand "I promise"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys…. I really love your comments, awesome 3**

**Here's the next bit…**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 10**

Gabi sighed, curling up on the bed in her B&B back in Chicago. Luckily she still had her waitressing job and she was making good money. What wasn't so good was the increasing number of people who were recognising her, and presuming she was some sort of Playboy bunny, tried to talk her into doing a dance for them.

She'd been back four nights now. Four lonely nights without Troy. He'd promised her, as soon as his video finished filming, he would come and get her.

It didnt feel like he was coming. He'd last called her the day after their trip to the swings. She hadn't heard from him since.

When she had called him during her break at the bar, it had gone straight to voicemail.

Now, alone and afraid, she felt the tears come again. She'd staved them off for a time, but she couldn't help but think Troy wasn't going to come for her.

She showered and changed, heading out for some take-out and was surprised to have flashes in her face as she left the B&B.

"Is it true Bolton dumped you?" one called

"Is it true he went back to his girlfriend now she's pregnant?"

"How does it feel to be the mistress?"

Gabi covered her face, hoping that what they were saying was Robert's way of covering up their romance.

What she couldn't figure out was, where the hell was Troy and why was he going along with it?

---

'Bolton dumps brazen beauty to stand by girlfriend'

Troy cursed as he read the tagline of the paper, wondering where they managed to get a picture of Gabi in her lap-dancing outfit. He wouldn't mind betting the club owner got paid a handsome sum for releasing that photo.

He was between a rock and a hard place.

He wanted so badly to be with Gabi right now, but Robert was practically keeping him prisoner in his own apartment.

If he even thought about leaving he was on top of him. Now he knew why. He was keeping them apart and release this lie of a story. He had told him he'd had a threat made against him and he wasn't allowed out without a guard and him present.

Troy rubbed his face. He beckoned over his security guard, Mitchell, while Robert was on the phone in his kitchen.

"Can you get me out of here without him coming?" he asked quietly

Mitchell looked nervous

"I'll pay you. Whatever it takes, I've just got to get to my girl" he said determinedly

Gabi shouldn't have to go through this, he worried. Especially not alone. God knows what was going through her mind. And judging by the alarming regularity at which they were printing pictures, she was no doubt being hounded by the press, too.

"Yes, sir" Mitchell answered, dragging him by the arm toward the door, whilst speaking into his walkie- talkie

"We got a code 10 here, immediate evacuation" he said seriously, marching Troy down the stairs as Robert ran out, still on the phone

"Wait! He doesn't go anywhere without me" he said, chasing after them

"Sorry sir, this is a serious situation, we have to get him into protection, now" Mitchell said, pushing Troy into his huge black four by four and jumping in the driver side, locking the doors, tyres screeching as he pulled away

Troy chuckled in the passenger seat "That was brilliant! Code 10" he guffawed

Mitchell looked to him "Where to?"

"Chicago. Andy's Bar in the city" he instructed, relief washing over him that he would soon be with Gabi.

---

"Hey darlin', you gonna show us some of those sexy moves then?" a middle aged man with a beard and in Gabi's opinion, an ugly face, asked as she served his beer, his hand going to her rear to touch her ass.

"Touch me again and I'll have you thrown out" she threatened quietly, sighing as she walked away and the table of men leered after her.

"You okay, Gabi?" the bartender, Pete asked her, frowning. It could get quite rowdy on a Friday night and he didn't like seeing her out on the floor being manhandled like that

"I'm okay" she sighed again, thinking, no I'm not fucking okay. My boyfriend was supposed to come and get me and he's left me high and dry. Again.

"What's up, is it Troy?" he asked with a concerned look.

Did everyone know about her relationship with Troy? Did everyone wonder what was going on? Want a piece of gossip?

She looked at him. "I just wish I'd never worked in that damn strip joint" she closed her eyes with regret.

"But you wouldn't have met Troy then" he reasoned and she actually thought he might be sincere as he hadn't used his surname once.

It wasn't like he was saying "But you met TROY BOLTON for Christ's sake!" like some people might. He was saying he could tell she wasn't happy. And her man had something to do with it.

"I've got to take a breather" she said, heading out back to use the private phone in the kitchen.

She called her friend Karen and prayed she wasn't working.

"Yello?" Karen answered casually

"Karen, it's me, Gabi" she said nervously, not sure how her call would be received.

"Gabi! Oh hun, I have missed you! How are you?" she asked straight away

"Oh, you know…been better" she sighed

"Aw, hun, I'm so sorry, I saw the papers. I didn't know you'd fallen for him. You could have told me" she sympathised

"I didn't fall for him" Gabi said indignantly, thinking, at least I don't think I'm in love with Troy. Am I?

"Oh. Well, he's just a typical pop star, can't keep it in his pants" she excused "So where are you? Can I see you?" she asked forlornly.

"I'm in Chicago. I can't really come back yet. I'm getting enough hassle here from the paparazzi."

"Why are you sad honey?" she asked

"He let me down, Kaz." She said simply, feeling the disappointment hit her and fighting off some tears.

"Gabi! We need you out here!" the bar owner, Tim called loudly

"Oh, I have to go…" Gabi said

"Oh Gabi, no…not now…we need to talk about this. I'm sure he'll come through, just give him time" she begged

Gabi nodded silently "I have to go, I'll call soon"

"Please do. I love you, Gabi" her friend assured

"I love you too you, Kaz" she smiled, hiccupping a sob away as she thought about the fun she and Karen had working at the club.

She grabbed a tray, ready to clear up empties as she headed back into the noisy bar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I had no idea it was a cliff hanger till you said!**

**Sorry these chapters are short…**

**Comment as usual pls**

**Thanks, Ang**

**CHAPTER11**

Troy got out of the black 4x4 and shut the door as he stood outside Andy's bar.

He flicked up his jacket collar against the cold air, wishing he'd worn something other than his baggy arsed jeans with his converse boots and a t-shirt with jacket. He felt kind of underdressed.

He noticed the photographers swarming outside the door, hoping for a glimpse of his girl. He headed round the back of the building, scooting in the door through the kitchen un-noticed.

As he came through to the bar, the noise was almost deafening. The bar was full of people, mostly men, who were rowdy and getting drunker by the minute.

His eyes sought her out of their own accord; it was like he didn't see anything else when he focused on her. She was wearing simple black trousers and black top with an apron but she'd never looked more beautiful.

He noticed the customer she was serving kept trying to touch her ass and when she pushed his hand away, he lifted it back again.

He saw red. How dare that guy touch his Gabi! He didn't like the thought of her having to deal with paps, but to have some sleaze touch her up? That was just the limit.

He stalked over, forgetting where he was for a moment, who he was.

"Hey, that's my girlfriends ass you're groping!" he said angrily and Gabi's brown eyes flew to him in shock

"Troy?" she questioned

"Oh pretty boy, Bolton" the guy said, getting out of his seat and towering over Troy's smaller frame.

Gabi gasped, afraid for him. She stepped toward Troy, placing her hands on his chest "Let's just go out back shall we?" she said, feeling the tension in his body, not recognising the anger in his twisted face

"No-one touches my girlfriend like that, except me" he fumed

"I thought you had another girl on the go" the guy baited "Besides you're such a pussy I doubt you'd do anything about it if I bent her over the table and fucked her right now" he added crudely

Gabi closed her eyes. Oh god. She threw a look to Pete, begging for help as Troy punched the guy in the face, it having little effect on him other then knocking his face to one side.

"You're gonna pay for that you little runt!" the guy shouted, reaching forward to grab Troy's collar and punching him in the face not once, but twice

"No!" Gabi screamed, tears coming to her eyes at the sight of Troy being beaten by this monster as he once again took a swing at his face.

"Not such a pretty boy now huh?" the guy roared, about to take another round out of Troy but Gabi pushed between them, ripping his arm from Troy's collar "Please!" she begged "Please don't hurt him" she cried

The guy seemed to listen and she turned to Troy, who had dropped to his knees on the floor, cradling his bruised and bloody face

"Oh my god!" she said, panicking "I have to get you out of here"

Pete reached them finally after having to push through the huge crowd "Hey, Gabi, are you okay?" he asked again

"Not really" she admitted "I have to get him out of here- there's paparazzi all over the front door." She was breathing fast, almost hyperventilating, stroking Troy's shoulders as she crouched down to his level.

"Okay, okay, breathe" Pete said "Look, I don't think I can get you out of here without them seeing you. They already know you're here. And no doubt know he's here now too" he commented as the crowd pushed around them to get a closer look at Troy.

There were various murmurs of 'That's Troy Bolton!" and such the like as Gabi helped him to the back of the bar via the kitchen, Pete bringing the van down so they could bundle in the back, A-Team style as he pulled away quickly, limiting the photo's that were taken.

"Where to, princess?" he asked Gabi

"Why's he calling you princess?" Troy muttered, bent over his knees

"Shhh Troy" Gabi whispered, stroking his hair absent mindedly. "They know where I'm staying…" she chewed her lip

"I'll take you to mine" Pete offered "You can stay the night, I've got a gig after my shift, won't be back till sun up" he explained

"Oh, Pete, are you sure? Do you really want to be drawn into all this?" she asked

He nodded from the front of the van "I'm sure."

Troy was in excruciating pain and he was kind of wishing he hadn't thrown a punch at the guy in the bar. Despite the fact he was twice his size, he should know better than to fight over a girl.

He sighed, not wanting to move for fear of the throbbing becoming worse. He reached out his hand, placing it on Gabi's knee, leaning his head toward her a little as she stroked his hair. Oh how he loved the feel of her hands in his hair.

She hugged him to her, her arms going around his shoulders protectively as she sobbed quietly. Aw hell, he'd made her cry.

He wiped the bottom of his lip, sensing blood there. "I'm sorry" he said huskily, talking hurting him and he frowned, that hurting him too

"Don't speak, Rambo" she cuddled him

"I'm so sorry" he said again, apologising for the last week, for tonight, for everything

"It's okay, just relax" she murmured, helping him out of the van as they made it to Pete's place.

Gabi was a little afraid of the damage done to Troy's face. If she couldn't clean him up, she'd have to take him to hospital.

Pete left them alone and Gabi sat Troy on the toilet seat in his bathroom as she gathered antiseptics and band aids.

She looked into his amazing blue eyes, one of which was already swelling and sore. His lip was cut and his cheek looked…she couldn't look at him without crying.

"That bad huh?" he joked "You should see the other guy…"

She laughed, and then sobbed, letting him pull her into his arms and onto his knee as he hugged her

"Troy you are such a doofus!" she accused "You shouldn't have done that"

"I just saw red when I saw him touching your ass" he said tersely "I haven't been able to touch your ass for a whole week" he frowned.

She smiled a little at his joke, getting up to apply some ice to his eye while she diluted some antiseptic. "Hold this" she instructed gently

He looked up at her with the clearest, bluest, most soulful eyes and Gabi had to admit to herself that she was falling for Troy in a big way.

He had so much at stake with his image and his career, and there he was, getting beat up to save her modesty.

She stepped between his legs to clean up his face and he put down the ice, his hands going straight to her backside as she began.

She cocked her head, smiling knowingly "You really missed me, huh?" she joked

"I did" he said, dropping his hands so that they stroked the back of her knees as he rested his forearms against his thighs.

"Ouch!" he winced as she began cleaning his wounds.

"Troy, this looks really bad" she worried, gently, so gently, running her fingers over his face, measuring the damage.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" he husked as she worked

She nodded

"I…I was an idiot. I let Robert lock me in my flat and I got Mitchell to break me out in the end" he explained

"Mitchell?"

"My security guy. They claimed I had a threat on my life and that's why I had to stay in the flat"

Gabi gasped in shock

"I'm Ok. I don't even think it was true. I just…I want you to come home with me…for good" he said then

"Troy…" she finished taping his cuts and stepped back

"You do know it's not true about Rachael?" he checked

"Of course I do" she said, giving him a look

That's what he loved most about her, he thought as he watched Gabi fight with herself. The fact she trusted him. She knew him for who he was, not what he'd become. And she didn't care what the papers printed.

"Look, I know you don't want me to pay for you, I get it. I spoke to my mom and dad, they said you can stay with them for the weekend, then you can come back to California and I'll help you look for a job. And a place to stay. But I'd love it if you would stay with me until then" he said it all so quickly and Gabi had to wonder how long he'd spent planning this.

"Okay" she said softly

"Okay?" he questioned, getting up from the toilet seat

She nodded "Okay" and he scooped her into a hug, pulling her close

He went to kiss her but as soon as his lips touched hers, he felt a stinging pain "Oh shit!" he swore

Gabi stroked his hair away from his forehead "Are you okay, bunny?" she asked

"Bunny?" he scoffed

"I kind of like it" she smiled

"My eye hurts" he said gently, pulling her into the space between his thighs

She leaned up and kissed him gently against the red angriness there.

"And my cheek…" he tilted his head so she would have access as she too placed a light kiss there

"My jaw…" he swallowed as her lips softly traced his jaw, barely placing any pressure there to avoid his bruise. His bruises were the last thing on his mind as his body sprang into life.

Gabi pulled back a little "And your mouth?" she questioned lightly, breath hovering over his skin

"Agony" he whispered as she kissed the corner of his mouth that wasn't injured, running her tongue over his lower lip.

"Mmm" he groaned, pulling her closer "What I would do to kiss you now…" he murmured in her ear

"Promises, promises…" she grinned, taking him by the hand to lead him out of the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the comments everyone!**

**Enjoy…**

**CHAPTER12**

After a light sleep on Pete's sofa, Troy got Mitchell to pick them up from the flat before sunlight.

"Where to boss?" Mitchell asked

Troy looked to Gabi, linking his fingers through hers "Take me across town to Maple drive" he asked softly, Gabi searching his face with her confused brown eyes

"Where are we going. bunny?" she asked

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face "I wish you wouldn't call me that. Imagine of that got out" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he closed the partition between them and Mitchell.

He pulled her into his lap, Gabi's arms going around his neck

"Worried about your image are you, superstar?" She queried

He stroked her hair back, his thumbs at her jaw line brushing down her neck, making her shiver lightly in his arms. "Maybe…" he murmured

She looked shocked "Troy!"

"I'm kidding. I'd let you call me anything and not care what people thought" he admitted

"Anything?" she smiled mischievously

"Well…" he shrugged awkwardly "Within reason"

"How about 'big boy'?" she suggested breathily

He groaned, an instant reaction in his jeans as she said the words

She stroked his face "I can't wait till I get you alone" she smiled, thinking how she hadn't felt comfortable making out in Pete's flat.

He shifted her a little, flopping his head back "That makes two of us"

"Does it hurt still?" she frowned, tracing his cut lip, his bruised eye.

He nodded and she kissed his bruises gently, as she had the night before.

"Poor bunny." She said, stroking her hand around the back of his head as she cuddled into his chest, sighing softly as he held her there. "So where are we going?" she asked again

"To my parents" he answered

---

Troy didn't know how they'd got there, but there were 3 or 4 paparazzi outside his parent's home as they got out of the car, hands linked as they made their way down the path to the door, flashbulbs going off manically.

"Troy! Are you back with Gabi?" "Gabi! What's he like in bed?" "Troy! What about the baby?"

Gabi saw an older lady open the front door, dark hair to her shoulders and a kind smile as she ushered them into the house, shutting out the photographers.

"Troy, thank god you're safe!" she grabbed him into a hug and Gabi stood awkwardly at the door. "What happened to your face?" she asked

"Oh, it's a long story" he sighed

His mom turned to Gabi then, tears in her eyes, and grabbed her for a hug too

"Oh my gosh, you are so pretty!" she said, crying as she grabbed Troy again and held them in a group hug, Troy laughing uncomfortably "Uh…mom…" he said

"Sorry!" she said, letting go "I know, you're an adult, but Robert rang us and said you had disappeared and he was worried. He said someone had made a threat and he had to know where you were" she recounted in a rush

"It's okay, mom. I think he was just saying that to keep me from Gabi" he shrugged

"Honey, I don't think he was. They sent a police guard here and to your apartment" she said

Troy frowned. What the hell?

Gabi looked panicked. Someone was trying to hurt Troy?

"Hey, it's okay babe" he said to Gabi, hugging her "Anyway, I'd like you to meet my mom, Linda. Mom, meet Gabi"

Gabi felt nervous all over again. God knows what she must think of her.

"Gabi, I have heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already. Troy told me what an amazing support you have been for him since he got back from holiday." She smiled, bringing them into the house.

Troy shrugged, smiling in bewilderment "Thanks mom!" he blushed

"Oh shush" she admonished

"Look, Mrs. Bolton, I know what you must think of me…" she began but was cut off

"I won't hear it Gabi. All I know is that you make my son happy. I don't read those stupid rags and I certainly don't judge anyone" she said, making drinks as she spoke.

"How long are you staying, Troy?" she asked.

He looked at Gabi as she sipped on her tea, not noticing him watching her. A soft smile spread across his lips. "Only tonight, but Gabi's staying till Monday then coming back to stay with me" he explained

His mom nodded "You and your work Troy" she tsked "Can you not take two days off over a weekend?" she implored

"I've just filmed a video, I think they need promo. Hopefully no pictures though" he sighed, wishing for the first time in his life, that his job wasn't so pressured. He'd never felt this way before. No matter who he was dating, he'd always been happy to do the work to keep his career on track. But it didn't mean much to him right now.

He hugged Gabi's shoulders unconsciously but she smiled at him "Hey, its okay." She frowned at his look of regret "It's your job, Troy."

"I know. I just don't want to leave" he admitted

"Well, you two have a lovely evening. Me and your dad are going out tonight for dinner. Don't wait up" she smiled

Troy grinned. "Thanks mom" he rubbed his eyes as tiredness swept over him

"Why don't you two go and have a nap before lunch?" Linda suggested

Troy nodded "Good idea, I'm bushed." He rested his hands on Gabi's shoulders as he led her upstairs. "Here's my room. Here's the bathroom." He said on autopilot, eyes closing sleepily.

"Troy, go and sleep. I'll be in a minute, I want to have a shower" she said

"Oh you need clothes…" he rubbed his face again

"Go lay down" she demanded "I'll find something out of your wardrobe" she smiled, watching her boyfriend walk like a zombie to his room.

---

It was still light when Troy woke and he looked down his body to see Gabi curled around him, wearing one of his white vests and a pair of his plaid boxers. He'd never seen her look so gorgeous and sexy as she did right now and his body reacted predictably.

He hunched up a little against the pillow, rubbing his eyes and wincing as he caught his injury. He heard his phone start to ring, picking it up quickly, checking Gabi didn't wake. She stirred, snuggling into him some more and he swapped hands with his phone so he could tighten an arm around her shoulders

"Yo" he answered in a hush

"Why you whisperin' dude?" Chad asked

"Hey buddy. Just don't wanna wake Gabi" he whispered

"Ohhh I see. Oh dude, that's gross, I don't need to know you're in bed with her" he joked

"Funny" Troy dead panned

"You need to talk to Robert, he's going mental trying to find you" he said seriously

"Okay, man, I'll call him now" Troy sighed

"Good. And dude…" Chad paused "Watch your back, man. You're my bro', you know that"

Troy chuckled "Okay dude" he frowned quizzically

---

He looked to Gabi again and sighed heavily as he had to move out of the bed and away from her soft body.

He stepped into the hallway, checking the time. Midday. He had to be back by tomorrow lunchtime. It gave him a whole day and night with Gabi.

He rang Robert's number

"Where have you been Troy?" he asked tersely "I told you I had to keep you here!"

"Look man, I couldn't leave Gabi wondering what had happened, I had to see her"

"I don't even know if I should be saying this over the phone, but you need to hear this" he said "She's in danger too. Up until yesterday, everyone thought she had nothing more to do with you. Then you had to go and put her back in the spotlight. I got police guards out there, out here, and anywhere in between, Troy, but you have to listen to me. TRUST NO-ONE" he said gravely

Troy began to feel the panic rise in his stomach. He'd put Gabi in danger? They were keeping him away from her, to protect her?

And he'd just fucked it up.

"What's really going on Robert, what was the threat?" he asked

Robert sighed "If I tell you, you'll do something stupid. Just please listen to me. Only take a police escort. No-one else"

"What about Mitchell?" he questioned, thinking about his security guard staying close by.

"Just the police" Robert re-iterated and Troy walked back into his room to look out of the window and saw an unmarked car parked out front.

"We should go somewhere safe" he said, worried

"Don't do anything out of the ordinary." He instructed "Look, I'll call you, I've got to go. Just make sure you're on that plane at 8am" he said

"What about Gabi?" he asked "I can't leave her here"

"She's safer there" he suggested "Just your normal routine" he said again

Troy sighed and ended the call, looking to his girlfriend laid on the bed.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Gabi woke and looked to him at the window.

"What's up?" she asked sleepily

"Nothing. I'm just going to have a shower and then we can get some food" he said lightly, determined Gabi wouldn't be afraid of what might happen.

He couldn't get his head round what Robert had told him. When would it happen, what would they try to do? Images flashed through his mind of Gabi being hurt and he winced. He had to tell her something.

He sat on the bed gently

"Gabi, you remember my mom saying Robert was worried? Well he told me that if either of us going anywhere, just for security, we should use the police escort. No-one else. Not even Mitchell" he added

"Oh" she frowned "Are you gonna be okay? Is someone trying to hurt you?" she worried

His heart almost broke at the look on her face. Here he was, swearing he would never let himself fall in love and he knew his heart belonged to Gabi.

"I'll be fine" he assured her "Now, I'm gonna wash up. Help yourself to clothes before I change my mind and ravish you…" he grinned sexily

Gabi smiled too "Okay" she said, stretching and getting out of bed, going through his wardrobe, with more than a little flutter of concern in her stomach at the thought of Troy being hurt.

She pulled out some elasticated long sports shorts which had white stripes down the sides and picked out another vest, a black one this time as the underwear she had on was also black.

She got dressed and as she sat on his bed, she saw a bandana hanging on the side of his wardrobe and reached up for it, not quite tall enough to get it.

"Here" Troy's voice came from behind, his soft breath against her ear as his chest brushed her back, his hands going down her arms as she took the bandana from him and leaned back against him.

"My god woman, what you do to me when you wear my clothes" he growled gently in her ear

She pursed her lips "I look like a dork" she said

"Thanks, are you saying I dress like a dork?" he scoffed

"No, I'm saying I look like a dork in your clothes" she repeated

"I think you look like you need to be out of those clothes…" he teased and she turned to face him. He was dressed in a grey tee shirt and jeans, the colour of his tee complementing his beautiful eyes. His hair was still damp from his shower and she noted how sexy he looked.

"Your mom is still here you know" she tilted her head "I think you should wear it" she decided of the bandana.

"It doesn't go with my outfit" he smirked

"Stop being so precious, it'll look sexy" she smiled, stroking his bruised face as his hands went to her lower back, cupping her against his groin

"If you say so" he said, turning away from her with the bandana in his hand, fixing it across his head as he looked in the mirror.

He held out his hands, looking like a sulking five year old boy.

She smiled affectionately "Sexy" she affirmed, crawling across his bed to kneel up to reach him for a kiss.

"I'm hungry" he said then, ruining the moment

Gabi rolled her eyes "Boys will be boys" she sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for your awesome comments I had a big smile reading them…**

**And whoever asked is the Seychelles real then yes it is but I don't pretend to know any more than that so the rest was made up LOL. When I refer to places its purely for the story!**

**Okay don't kill me after reading this one…**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER13**

"I don't know what to do this afternoon" he admitted "I'm afraid to go out" he said carefully.

"You wanna stay home, bunny?" she asked gently, taking his hand as they ate sandwiches in his kitchen

"I'm worried about my parents too; I really hope they have protection for when they go out later"

"I'm sure they have" she murmured, worrying about him herself.

"I'm an ace at basketball" he smiled, peeking at her from the corners of his eyes

"Really? And you just happen to have a court out back" she said, having seen the basketball court already

"You wanna throw some hoops?" he asked

"Are sure? Aren't you in pain?" she asked, stroking his almost unrecognisable face, his eye still puffy and sore

"Thanks for worrying about me" he smiled against her hand "But I can manage" he decided.

--

After a steamy shower, Troy carried Gabi to his room, laying her on the bed as he joined her and gently stroked her dry with a towel. He rubbed the towel over her body, loving the sight of her stretched out before him on his bed, writhing and moaning with her eyes closed. He ran the towel down the soft skin of her inner thighs, watching her pull her legs up against the desire that clearly over took her at the contact.

Gabi pulled Troy down to her, between her thighs, enjoying his kisses over her damp body. She wanted him and he was taking too much time to fulfil her desire.

"Troy…" she moaned as he probed her hot folds, his fingers penetrating her and his thumb going over her clitoris again and again, causing her to thrash against the bed.

Gabi, keen to repay the compliment, reached between them, running her hands down his body. She reached around his own hand as it connected with her intimately, and stroked his length, still surprised at his size. When he ripped a groan from his throat, she arched and he removed his hand from her, stroking her hair as he leant on his forearm, nuzzling between her thighs.

"Protection" she reminded him breathily and he reached under his pillow case, twisting a packet between his fingers, pretending he had pulled it from thin air.

"All ready" he grinned, kissing her, then pulling back to put on the condom, but Gabi's hand stopped him and she rolled it over him, causing him to close his eyes and swallow at the sight of her small hands against his throbbing arousal.

He kissed her again and settled back between her thighs, plunging into her as their tongues meshed, her body encompassing his.

"Oh Troy..." she all but moaned on a whisper, causing him to thrust harder against her, forcing him deeper.

He groaned against her hair as he rocked back and forth, remembering how they had first come together that morning in the hotel, after their shower there.

The way she moaned and writhed just had him out of his mind with desire and he couldn't hold back as his body drove into hers forcefully.

Gabi took him, all of him and begged for more as he fiercely made love to her. She felt as though her skin were going to peel off her body at the heat generated between them.

Every thrust he made, she arched, a tingling, hot and cold feeling rushing over her. She felt the swirling, the familiar out of body sensation as her orgasm came, hard, convulsing, pleasure-pain as she called out loudly his name, her hands in his hair roughly as his body shuddered against hers, his own release coming hard and almost painfully.

"Sweet Jesus, Gabi, what do you do to me?" he wondered softly as they began to recover, Troy rolling from her arms briefly to rid his condom, crawling back on the bed to pull her naked body against his.

Gabi fluttered her eyes open and shut, speechless, in shock, realising very acutely that she were in love with Troy.

Troy who was an international superstar. Troy who could break her heart at any given moment. Troy who had just made love to her as though she were the only woman he'd ever taken in his arms.

He kissed her jaw, his eyelashes and stubble grazing her skin softly as he cuddled her to him.

"I love you, Troy" she murmured as her eyes fluttered shut, curling in his arms.

---

Oh shit, Troy panicked as Gabi lay in his strong arms, under his protection.

She loves me. This wasn't meant to happen. She was just his girlfriend. Why did she have to go and say that?

He closed his eyes as he rubbed them with his thumb and forefinger, his heart swelling at the thought of Gabi loving him. He couldn't love her too. Could he?

Was Troy Bolton capable of love?

He didn't think so from his previous relationships. But none of those women had been Gabi.

And as he looked at the clock, he felt a bearing down on him as the minutes clicked by and he knew he had to leave her again. Possibly in danger. He sighed, hugging her again.

---

It was 4am and he couldn't bear to wake her as she slept beautifully. He kissed her mouth, laying his note in her semi curled hand.

"I'll see you soon, princess" he murmured, leaving the room.

---

Gabi awoke in Troy's room, pulling the covers over her naked body, feeling something screw up in her hand as she clenched her fingers, moving her arms.

She read Troy's note.

"Gabi

Have to go to Cali. What I would give to stay with you…please be careful…

ILYT

Troy"

She gasped. He loved her too? Now she just longed to be in his arms, kissing him, hugging him, anything.

She got up, showered, dressed in her clothes which she had managed to launder at the Bolton house overnight.

She looked outside the window and it was a beautiful day. She remembered Troy's warning and headed outside, straight to the police car at the end of the path. An officer got out, eyeing her casually.

"Where you off to Missy?" he asked

"Just into town. To get some breakfast, maybe window shop" she shrugged, wondering if that were possible.

It did un-nerve her that they had to have police escort when Troy had assured her it was nothing serious.

"Okay, wait one minute" he said, speaking into his CB radio as another car pulled up from further down the street "In you go…" he gestured

Gabi did so, putting her bag on the floor as she belted up "Is Troy okay?" she asked the officer

"I'm Charlie" he greeted, ignoring her question "I'll take you into town but you should be quick. You want me to walk round with you?" he asked

"Err, I'm not sure" she frowned "Do I need you to?" she asked

He looked at her over the top of his shades "You ask a lot of questions don't you?" he returned.

She sighed "I'd rather go alone" she admitted

"Okay, then" he gave her a look and pulled away.

Once at the shops, Gabi got out of the car, dazed. What exactly was going on? She felt paranoid as she wandered around. She collected some pastries from the bakery, and then bought a few items of clothes from Primark, before heading past a jewellery shop on her way back to the car.

She looked in the window, seeing a lovely gold bracelet that Troy would love.

"Come with me ma'am" a voice said, and somebody grabbed her arm tightly and directed her away from the shops quickly

"Get off me!" she said, frightened, as she struggled against the unseen man behind her "It's okay, It's me, Mitchell, your security guard" he said as they now headed away from the shops further and further into a run down business park and Gabi struggled some more, wondering why he was being so rough with her.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" she panicked, then screamed "Help!"

Now under cover from two tall buildings as they headed down an alleyway, he grabbed her mouth with his hand, tying a cloth around her head and pushing it into her mouth as her eyes went wide with fear, her lungs burning with the need to scream, heart beating erratically and painfully. She felt a sharp stab in her arm and everything slowly went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER14**

Gabi came round, feeling very groggy and frightened. She'd been blindfolded, she realised as she tried to open her eyes and found that they were restricted by material.

She tried to spit out the gag in her mouth, the material making her mouth dry and her throat felt all scratchy too.

"Hey just take it easy, Missy" a voice said

She frowned. Missy? Hadn't the police guard called her that? Was he in on this?

She tried to regulate her breathing, knowing that panicking wouldn't get her anywhere.

As much as she wanted to scream out loud right now, she was almost too afraid to.

"Just so you know" the voice continued, and Gabi felt hands at the back of her head "You can scream all you like, but no-one will hear you" the gag dropped off

She tried to scream, but found she couldn't, her throat were so sore.

What the hell had they injected her with?

"Here" the voice said, placing something at her mouth "Drink" he instructed

Gabi swallowed the liquid gratefully, wondering if she had just unknowingly swallowed another drug.

"All you gotta do is sit there and stay quiet, and we'll have you home in a flash" he said again, so calmly.

Gabi frowned. How could he sound so calm? He'd just kidnapped her from the street and he sounded like he didn't care. Like this was his day job.

"We just need your boyfriend to pay up and we'll be good" he added

Gabi sobbed then. Troy! Please don't hurt Troy she prayed silently.

"Aw don't cry sweetheart, you might break my heart" another voice came, a harsher, rougher voice.

How many of them were there? She silently wondered

She felt a hand go around her arm "No!" she sobbed "Help!!" she tried to call, her voice still not recovered.

"Shut up" he demanded, tightening his grip "Or you want that gag back on?"

She shook her head; hiccupping sobs slowing her progress as they shuffled her across the room.

"Feed her" the rough-voiced man said and she felt food being passed to her lips.

She had no idea what it was, and again, if it were tainted.

She bit down on it, realising it was an apple, and chewed silently as tears spilled from her eyes in gushes, absorbed by her blindfold.

She began to shake, the fear washing over her as reality and shock hit her. Please god; please get me out of here alive, she prayed again. Please, let Troy be ok.

---

Troy was in the studio, going through shots from the video tape with Sean when his cell rang.

"Troy, It's Robert. I'm outside. Come now" he instructed

Troy frowned. What was with all the cloak and dagger stuff? Could he not just walk into the studio and talk to him?

He headed out back, seeing Robert's car and getting in the passenger seat.

He looked to his manager, and his face was white. "I don't know how to tell you" he said, his face so grave, Troy thought someone had died.

"What is it?" he demanded

"It's Gabriella…" he began, rubbing his face

Troy's heart stopped beating "Is she ok? What's happened?" he asked, turning in his seat.

"She's gone Troy. We think she's been kidnapped"

As the words came out of Robert's mouth, Troy watched, but nothing else was heard. Gabi, his Gabi, was in danger. Because of him. FUCK! Who was doing this? Who wanted him so badly they would take his girlfriend as a substitute?

"I want to speak to the police" he said, numbly

"That's where I was going to take you, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't driving when I told you" he sighed, waiting for the explosion from Troy, and none coming.

"Drive" he said quietly, his voice dangerously low.

His head span in a million directions. Who had her? Where was she? What had they done to her? He screwed up his hand into fists, pressing them hard against his forehead. WHY had he left her? Why? He knew she was in danger and he'd just walked away…

"Troy, are you listening to me?" Robert asked

"It's all my fault" he whispered, his blue eyes so far away that Robert wondered if he might be having a break down "It's all because of me. If I hadn't got her from Chicago, she'd be safe. And now she's hurt, because of me…" he was crying but he didn't feel the tears, just the blurred view he had of the buildings whizzing by.

"Troy, just breathe okay? I called your mom and dad, they're on their way." He added

Troy was in a daze. "I was sitting in a studio talking about which shot looked best. Who FUCKING CARES?!" he yelled, hitting the dashboard. Robert flinched a little, thinking, here it comes. "Who FUCKING CARES WHAT I LOOK LIKE?! It means nothing without her" he clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"Troy, you weren't to know. Look, you gotta get in check, okay? The police are going to need you to help find her" he said

He nodded but his eyes were distant, unfocused.

Robert stopped outside the police station, looking to Troy. What was he supposed to do? He knew Troy would be ruined by the news, but he had to try and get him inside to help with finding Gabi.

He shook his arm "Troy! We're here" he said sharply.

Troy got out of the car and went into the police station, not even contemplating the fact that paparazzi would be there, news having travelled fast

"Troy, how do you feel?" one called

"How do you think I FUCKING FEEL?" he roared and Robert followed him quickly, helping to part the crowd of photographers as they made their way into the station.

"If she's hurt, I'll never forgive myself" he said softly, and Robert rubbed his shoulder in a gesture to comfort him.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY. Sorry I didn't thank for reviews, I wasn't well and thought I'd post anyway to keep you lot happy!**

**So thank you…heres the next bit!**

**Ang.**

**CHAPTER15**

When Linda made it to Troy's flat, some hours later, he was a shadow of the man she knew as her son. He was hunched on the sofa, eyes distant, ignoring the presence of body minders in the flat.

She'd faced two armed guards at the door and wondered just what kind of people had taken her son's girlfriend, but she was assured it was a safety measure in case they tried to get to Troy.

She sat on the sofa and hugged her boy to her, wishing his father weren't on one of his business trips.

He was stiff and unresponsive "Talk to me, Troy" she begged

"They've got my girl, mom, they've got Gabi" he whispered, his voice breaking as tears came then, hot and heavy against his sore face.

"Oh my baby" she rocked him, rubbing his back, feeling awkward that they were being monitored by strange men in black suits.

"I'm so scared, Mom" he bawled, clutching her as he expelled his pain "I want her back…I want her safe…It's all my fault" he continued to cry and Linda soothed him, feeling his pain rip at her heart.

She already loved Gabi even from the short time they had spent together and she felt partly guilty that she didn't know she had gone off, and partly responsible for her disappearance.

"She'll be okay, she's strong." She assured him "What did the police say?" she asked as she pulled back, brushing his hair back as she wiped the tears from his face.

"That they were trying to contact her family. And people from her home. Wherever that is" he shrugged "I don't even know that! I don't even know where my FUCKING girlfriend comes from" he laughed bitterly, swiping at his tears and runny nose, getting up and pacing as he threw a hand through his already messy fringe.

"Sweetie, this won't do any good. You have to be positive. You have to stop blaming yourself"

"Why? It's my fault isn't it? I'm the reason she's gone. I'm the one they wanted and they couldn't get me so they took the thing most precious to me, and if I hadn't got her from Chicago, they wouldn't have known"

"There's a lot of 'ifs' in life Troy. If you weren't famous, if you hadn't met, if you hadn't gone to Chicago. What about, what if she didn't get a chance to love you? What if you hadn't let her into your heart? Troy, you have given Gabi something really special, and I bet right now she is worrying about you just as much you are about her" she said softly.

----

Gabi hunched on the cold floor, pulling the blanket around her given to her by her captors.

She sniffled into her sleeve, wondering where Troy was, if he was okay, would she ever see him again?

She could hear the two men talking about asking for a ransom, and they couldn't decide on a figure.

"She's not worth that much" the rough voiced one said "She's a stripper for fuck's sake"

"Yeah, but Troy Bolton is worth a fortune, and he'd pay up, I'm sure of it"

"What if he doesn't? She might decide she's a worthless hoe and leave her to die" he spat

Gabi felt the tears come again. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die without Troy knowing she loved him. Without knowing he was safe. Without having lived.

She had so much to do in her life!

She hadn't left home at fifteen, for it all to be in vain.

She shivered against the cold, coughing a little as her runny nose choked her.

"She's gonna get pneumonia" the soft voiced one said "They won't pay up if she's hurt"

"Well give her another shot, she won't feel the cold then" the other voice argued.

"Don't be a prick," he said and Gabi's ears opened at the use of a name, but she didn't catch it, for the second guy had cut him off.

She'd nicknamed them Rick and Bobbie. She had no idea why, it was just a way to keep her mind ticking over without going stir crazy.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Bobbie yelled

"Alright, I'm sorry; I'm just worried about her"

"You're not going soft on me are you? If you are, get out now!" he instructed

"I'm not. I'm saying we should be careful, that's all" Rick said again

"Okay, well we can't leave so have a look round, see what you can find" Bobbie said agitatedly

Gabi breathed in and out, in and out. She sensed someone come toward her "Up!" the voice shouted gruffly, grabbing her arm as she squealed in fright

"Food time" they said and she ate whatever they fed her, going somewhere else in her mind, pretending this wasn't really happening to her.

She didn't know if it were day or night, or how long she had been here. She didn't know if Troy were okay, if his mom and dad were okay.

And though it had been two years since she had left, she thought of home. Of the mother she had lost. She stopped herself then, not wanting to eat anymore. Her mother had meant everything to her. Her father had left when she was a baby and her mom had been the strongest woman she knew. She had raised Gabi to be independent, strong too. She'd had such life, such soul. It hurt her to think how she had lost her at such a young age. A fifteen year old girl, dealing with the bereavement of losing her mother, having only her step-father to turn to for comfort. And how his comfort had turned out to be the wrong kind. He'd managed to get the whole of her mother's estate passed to him, despite her will saying otherwise. Gabi hadn't argued. She'd taken the memory of her mother and a bag of her belongings and walked out of the door. He'd tried to come after her, of course. Michael. He couldn't seem to let her go. After ensuring she had nothing, he was sick enough to want to keep her there.

She'd fled the country then, made it to the Seychelles on a whim. Some dancing competition for a club out there. Once there, she'd found work, settled into a routine. Met Troy. And she knew before she met him, her dream life was coming to an end. She was running out of options. If she hadn't come back home before the year was out, she wouldn't have a visa in the US anymore. She had to come home to work, to come back to reality.

She was glad of it now. Now that she'd gotten to know Troy. Now that she'd met Karen and her other friends. She just wished she had someone out there missing her. Someone who loved her like a daughter. Someone who cared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your comments as always…**

**Ang**

**Chapter16**

'Bolton's babe held for $10million'

Troy stood nervously at the police station, glancing at the front cover of today's paper, lying on the seat next to him.

He closed his eyes. He'd pay ten times that if he could have Gabi back right now. The police had told him that they couldn't just pay it. They had to negotiate.

He remembered his reaction

*flashback*

"Negotiate what? My girlfriend's life? I don't care what it costs, you can bleed me dry, she means more to me than the fucking money!" he shouted

"Mr. Bolton…" Detective Brown began carefully

"Don't fucking Mr. Bolton me!" he yelled "I'm Troy, okay. I'm not a fucking celebrity. I'm just a man. A man who wants his girlfriend back" he sighed, realising shouting wasn't getting him anywhere

"Troy…" the Det. Brown began again, testing his reaction, and continuing when he didn't go mental again "We have an old friend of Miss. Montez' coming in today. I'm sure you would like to speak to her after we have" he suggested

Troy's blue eyes were so full of hope that the officer couldn't help the twist in his own gut. He had been looking at Troy as just another egotistical celebrity throwing a tantrum. Now he could see he was sincere in his emotions.

Troy nodded, Chad seated beside him and talking to him quietly as the officer left them alone.

****

Now Troy was in the waiting room, hoping for news.

Eventually, a small girl with blonde hair opened the door, peeking inside the room shyly. She was young and looked at him with blue eyes, a shade lighter than his own.

"Hi" he said automatically, wondering if this were her, Gabi's childhood friend.

The girl didn't speak, just hyperventilated a few times as Chad ushered her in and sat her down "Oh my god, oh my god" she breathed through her mouth

"I'm Chad" Chad introduced himself "And this is..."

"Troy Bolton…oh my god, oh my god" she wittered

Troy looked bemused, who was this person?

"Hi. You are?" he asked

"Oh my god, oh my god" she breathed again and Troy was beginning to wonder if she needed medication

He looked to Chad. Chad shrugged "You have this effect on women" he quipped

"What's your name?" he asked the girl again

"Amy. I'm Amy" she whispered, her hands shaking as he held out his to shake hers in greeting

"Troy" he re-iterated though she clearly knew who he was

"I'm Gabi's friend from Colorado" she explained

"Colorado?" he spat, shocked

"Yeah…she left when she was 15" she said lightly, staring at him

He blushed a little under her scrutiny "Thanks for coming" he said genuinely

"That's okay. Look, I know this is like the worst time and place, but would you mind signing this for me?" she asked shyly, pulling out a photo from her bag. It was taken on his 21st birthday when he'd left the club, he was wearing his suit and the picture was fuzzy.

"You know what? I have a better one than that back at my place, want to come back and hang with us for a bit?" he asked

Hey eyes went wide and he thought she almost might faint "Hang? With you? Oh my god oh my god" she breathed again

Troy pulled a face at Chad as if to say 'what was I thinking?' but Amy got up and followed them out, ducking under them for cover as the paps pushed for a picture.

Back at the flat, Amy sat quietly on his sofa and he dug around in his promo box for a picture of him in a suit from his last film premiere.

He signed it with a sharpie and handed it over as he sat opposite her on a chair, fingers steepled in his lap as she studied the picture

"Thank you so much, that's so kind of you." She blushed "Thank you, Mr. Bolton" she said again

"It's Troy, really" he nodded "So could you help the police at all?" he asked lightly, not wanting to push her

Her eyes grew serious then, her face softening as she bit her lip and nodded "I can't say anything" she admitted as the ever present guards stood at his window.

Troy's brows flew into his messy fringe and he rubbed his stubbled face. He remembered then he hadn't showered for two days. He must look a state. "That's good, anyway, if you could help them" he said on a sigh.

"I can't believe Gabi's dating you" she commented

"Yeah. Me either" he joked, a small smile on his lips, the first since her disappearance.

"She an amazing girl" she smiled in memory

"I know" he agreed softly, leaning back on the sofa.

He wanted so badly to hold Gabi in his arms. Why hadn't he told her he loved her? Why had he written that stupid note and took the cowards way out? All he had to do was say three words.

Amy left under police protection and Troy headed into the shower, leaving Chad to mill about his kitchen making snacks in the hope Troy might eat something.

Chad and his mom were taking it in turns to babysit him and force feed him. All he wanted to do was watch the news on TV, be at the police station, anything that might bring him one second closer to being with Gabi.

It had been three days. They weren't telling him a lot but they were 'confident' that by day four, they'd be nearer to rescuing her. Apparently she hadn't been escorted by foot which should have happened, so the suspect was one of the police force's own.

They were cracking down on his history, whether he had done this before. They had also taken Mitchell into custody for questioning. They'd found him driving down the interstate trying to flee town.

If she didn't come back to him, he didn't know what he would do. She HAD to be okay. He couldn't bear to think what nightmares she would have, and how this would affect her for a long time to come.

He knew that it was all his fault. He sat on his bed, naked apart from a towel round his waist and he cried at the pain it caused him knowing that.

----

Gabi drank from the straw placed on her tongue by Rick. He was definitely the nicer of the two she thought, wriggling as her wrist ties cut into her and her arms ached so badly from being forced into position behind her back.

"Hey, I'm gonna cuff her" he called

"What?" Bobbie called back from across the way

"She's in pain, I'm gonna put the cuffs on" he repeated

"Okay, hold up, I'll help in case she struggles" he said and the pair of them untied her arms and placed them in front of her, clicking the handcuffs shut.

It went quiet and the next thing Gabi knew, a hand brushed her cheek. She recoiled at the feel of it, whimpering

"Hey sugar, don't you like that? You better hope he pays up soon, then" Bobbie ground out, stroking her face again and she twisted her head away, shifting across the floor awkwardly

"Hey, no funny shit" Rick said then

"What, I couldn't help it. She's a looker alright" he slurred and Gabi shivered against the innuendo in his voice. Please don't rape me she prayed. Please, I'd rather die first.

She hunched back against the wall behind her, now having a lumpy mattress to sleep on. Going to the toilet had been tricky to say the least. She felt dirty and smelly and very, very scared. Please mom, if you're listening, she prayed again, please let Troy be okay.

She heard a radio on vaguely in the distance and the captors had clearly gone to listen to their crime being reported

"Boyfriend Troy Bolton was a haggard man as he left the police station today with, what is thought to be, one of Gabriella's old school friends. The word on the street is he's willing to pay the money for the safe release of Gabriella. Some cynics have suggested he has to pay for her release to keep her quiet, but seeing him with my own eyes this morning, I have no doubt he is a broken man" the reporter said 'on site' at Troy's apartment.

Gabi felt weak. She barely slept, barely ate. She had no idea when, if, this nightmare would come to an end. She curled up on the mattress, singing to herself, the song Troy had sang to her in the car "Fields of Gold" and rocked herself as tears came again, easily, as she thought of him being 'broken'.

I can't do it; she thought forlornly, I can't stay strong. I need him. I need him so much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for the comments…awesome. I hope you are not disappointed with this one I kinda wimped out on the rescue scene lol but there's more drama anyway.**

**I have a one shot I will be posting shortly too so look out for that(unrelated but troyella).**

**And the reason I update quickly is because I have already finished this story (23 chapters)**

**Tell me if its rubbish pls.**

**Ang.**

**CHAPTER 17**

"Troy? It's detective Brown." A knock came on his door at 1am. He wasn't sleeping anyway but he sure was tired

"What's up?" he asked gently, letting him into the messy flat, guards present.

"We've got her, Troy. We got her out half an hour ago" he said simply, the relief evident in his voice.

Troy stared "What?" he said, not quite sure he wasn't hallucinating from lack of sleep.

"She's out" he said, knowing the shock he was going through. He'd seen in a hundred times before and he never got accustomed to it.

"She's out?" He was dazed; scared to be happy "Is she okay? Where is she? I want to see her!"

"She's in hospital, being looked over, she has some…injuries…but I came to get you to take you down" he smiled

"Is she hurt? Oh my god, what did they do to her?" he asked, panicked, then "Shit, tell me in the car, let's go" he said

The detective sighed as they made their way to the hospital "There was a …scuffle…when they broke into the warehouse where she was being held" he began "There were some gunshots let off"

"Gunshots! Oh my god, Gabi, no!" he put his face in his hands

"She got caught in the shin" he said gently "Wasn't our guy" he added "But it was an accident. She'd been looked after- fed and given water" he added

"I don't fucking care. Those unimaginable bastards ought to be hung for what they put her through"

"She's been blindfolded for four days, so it's going to take time to adjust to light. She'll have a darkened room" he warned "She has some bruises, to her wrists and ankles where she was tied"

Troy sighed, emotion making his throat tight. He couldn't begin to imagine the fear she felt tied up and blindfolded. Oh god, what if they'd…

"There's no need to worry Troy, they examined her, and there's no…internal injuries" he said, predicting Troy's thoughts "But she'll need counselling and a hell of alot of support and understanding from you" he added.

He nodded, feeling like he was being prepared for battle. Don't say this. Do that.

Finally, finally, as though it had been the longest drive in history, he stood at Gabi's hospital room door and watched as she slept, under control from the sedatives, to help with the shock.

Tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees. His Gabi. She was here, she was okay.

And he'd never forgive himself for putting her through this.

---

"Hey, son" Troy's dad said from behind him

Troy got up from the floor and turned and hugged his dad hugely

"Hey old man. Glad you could make it" he joked. He always joked when he was nervous or upset

He looked at his dad as tears ran down his face still. He'd never cried so much in his life. He'd never nearly lost something so precious.

"They said she asked about you" he said as Troy sat at Gabi's bed, his dad standing behind him "They got her out and the first words out of her mouth were 'Is Troy ok?'" his dad mused

Troy felt humbled. That was just like Gabi. There was still a lot he didn't know about her, that he wanted to know, but he knew she worried about him. He liked that she did. It made him feel special. He was more than a poster, an image, a fantasy to her. He was her boyfriend. What he'd give to hear her call him bunny right now, he mused.

"Your mom said you've not been doing too good" his dad said, resting his hand on his shoulder

Troy sucked in a big sigh, letting it out slowly. "It's my fault, dad. She's hurt because of me. That's kinda hard to deal with" he admitted

"Troy, son, there's no doubt in my mind you care about Gabriella. I don't know what your relationship is about, but she isn't going to blame you, and you shouldn't either. Some sick bastard decided to take her and that's not something you can control." He said "She needs you to be strong; you've got to stop punishing yourself"

Troy nodded, taking her limp hand in his "I just wish I had been there. They could have taken me instead" he said forlornly

"And she'd be sitting here saying the same thing as you. You wouldn't want her to feel like that." He pointed out "I'm going to get some coffee, you want one?" he asked

Troy nodded again, reaching across the bed to brush Gabi's forehead gently.

"Dad?" his dad stopped in the doorway "Thank you" he said, lost for words

His dad nodded and walked out to get the drinks.

**---**

Gabi opened her eyes slowly, wondering where she was. It was quiet around her and her memory flashed back, and she knew she was safe, at last.

She couldn't move very far and she felt a pain in her leg, but she opened her eyes and found the room was dark. She must be in hospital.

She felt a soft weight against her leg and flicked her eyes down, lifting her head a little and saw someone's arms on the edge of her bed, head in them as they slept, touching her body just slightly.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she recognized Troy's hair. She reached out, just able to touch his head and stroke the brown strands gently, her whole body aching with the effort.

Troy stirred, groggy, but eyes wide as he stared at her, realising she was awake.

"Hey superstar" she whispered, her throat feeling like she'd swallowed a million razor blades and her voice barely coming out.

She saw his own tears then, as he moved from his sleeping position on her bed, to framing her face very gently, staring at her still, like he didn't believe she were real.

His eyes dropped to her mouth, and he seemed to think about kissing her, and then change his mind as he pulled her up gently off the bed to cradle her in his arms, sobbing into her hair

"Oh Gabi, I am so sorry…I'm so sorry" he whispered as she lifted her arms slowly and clung to his neck.

"Can I have water?" she asked and he pulled back

"Oh my god, of course, here" he said, filling a cup and holding it to her lips as she drank, her hand covering his where she tried to hold it too.

"Do you want me here?" he asked softly.

She noddedand he took her in his arms again, Gabi feeling as though this were all a dream.

---

Troy felt Gabi fall asleep in his arms and he moved so she could lie down to sleep and he curled next to her, conscious of giving her space. The doctors had warned him she would struggle with intimacy and contact for a while.

He was so relieved she was okay. She'd woken up. She wanted him to stay.

But he was also acutely aware that her pain and suffering were because of him.

He stroked her hair and her arm as she slept, but she wasn't asleep for long.

"Are you okay Troy, did they hurt you?" she asked in a soft whisper

He felt more tears fall from his eyes and wondered when he might stop crying

"I'm okay" he hugged her gently, wondering how she could be worrying about him after what she had been through. "How about you, princess? How are you feeling?" he asked, feeling her breath against his face as she sighed, her eyes still closed though she was awake

"I don't know" she admitted "I thought I had lost you…I was so afraid" she said, reaching out her hand to place it against his chest as she opened her eyes and he covered her hand with one of his, brushing her hair away from her face gently with his thumb as he wished he could take away her pain.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you" he assured her, his voice husky against the stinging in his throat from his all of the tears he had shed.

"Do they know who it was?" she asked then, her brown eyes finally meeting his, making his stomach turn painfully.

He nodded "Don't worry about that now, princess" he kissed her forehead "Just rest ok, babe?" he stroked her face gently, relishing the feel of her skin, aching to hold her

She snuggled a little closer and he cradled her gently, loosely

"I love you, Gabi" he said against her hair as she fell asleep again, but Gabi had heard him, and smiled softly as the darkness took over.

---

Gabi thrashed heavily in the night, images gripping her mind.

She was being held down, she couldn't breathe, there was a man holding her back as she saw Troy in the distance, being dragged away.

"No!" she shouted "No! Help! Someone please help!" she shouted, feeling wrists take her own and she struggled, screaming, crying, waking as she felt a sharp pain in her leg from her gunshot wound.

"Hey, hey, baby, it's okay" came Troy's soothing voice as he watched Gabi in the grip of a nightmare, her skin sweaty and her body tensed with fear.

He lay on the bed still, but gently took her wrists so she wouldn't hurt him, and soothed her with his voice, murmuring softly.

Gabi realized what had happened as she opened her eyes and it was dark, so dark.

"Troy?" she questioned carefully, shaking

"It's me, babe, I'm here" he said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the bed" he kicked himself, moving to go now that she had calmed down.

"No!" she said urgently "Don't go." She pleaded "Hold me?" she asked, afraid, confused, worried she would never get over this ordeal.

Troy pulled her close, gently as he could, bringing her into his strong chest, his big arms wrapped around her to show she was safe.

"Oh babe, I am so sorry you had to go through this" he said again, guilt racking him "I'm so sorry" he whispered, knowing she had fallen asleep again and thinking forward to tomorrow. He just hoped she could talk to someone and relieve some of her anguish.

---

Gabi woke the next day and found she was alone in bed. She saw a nurse busying herself and asked for a drink, asking if she could get up and about.

The nurse advised she would be able to and asked if she would like to wash her hair.

"Is Troy here?" she asked as she sat up on the edge of the bed, the nurse handing her crutches as she stood up, a little wobbly.

"He's not left this place since you came in, sweetie, you wanna hold onto that one" she smiled "I think he's outside, with his parents, I'll just get him" she offered

Gabi smiled as Troy came in. He almost had a full beard now but he still looked gorgeous to her. His blue eyes were tired and red around the rims.

"You should go home and rest" she chided gently

"I'm not leaving you" he said straight away

"You're going to have to at some point. You can't be with me every second of every day" she said

"I can try" he said, coming over and holding her gently, checking she was okay with this.

"I must look horrible" she said then, touching a hand to her hair "I'm allowed to wash my hair" she brightened

"Can I help?" he asked hopefully

She wanted nothing more than to see him sleep, but it was clear he wasn't going to.

"Okay" she agreed, putting on some dark glasses as instructed, heading out of her room and toward the shower room as directed by the nurse

"Gabi!" Linda said as she came out, getting up slowly.

"Oh Linda" she smiled briefly "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where are you off to?"

"Try and get clean, before I start to rot" she joked

Gabi looked to the gentleman at her side "Mr Bolton?" she guessed

He nodded, getting up too "It's nice to finally meet you, Gabriella" he smiled "Please, call me Jack"

"We should get going" Troy said gently as the nurse watched them

"There you go" she smiled at Troy as she handed him a towel and some mini bottles of shampoo and conditioner

"Thank you" he nodded and helped Gabi into the small bathroom, turning on the water faucet to run warm water into the bath.

"Hey, babe, ready?" he asked as she sat on the loo seat

She was crying he noted, her face hidden by the dark glasses

"Oh Gabi" he murmured, moving to take her glasses off, "Is it too bright?" he asked and she shook her head as he moved her into his lap as he sat on the toilet seat.

She sobbed against his crumpled tee top, and he cupped her head against his chest protectively, wishing he could take her into him, protect her forever.

She sniffled, moving from his lap "I'm okay" she whispered, closing her mind against the fear that hit her every time she let her mind wander back to the day she was taken.

Troy frowned, holding his arms out as she left them, feeling bereft at his lack of ability to help her.

He sat on the edge of the bath, taking her gently against him, and leaned her head over the side as he tested the water temperature, and then began to wet her hair down.

He took some shampoo, gently massaging her scalp as he did so.

Gabi sighed, murmuring against the feel of Troy's hands.

He was being so gentle- so careful. She thought she might scream if she had the energy. She could feel the anger building up in her suddenly, and it shocked her. She was never angry.

But she didn't want to be treated like a child. Why was everyone looking at her like they didn't know what to say? They didn't want to ask her if she were okay in case she had a break down.

She was still Gabi. Scared, bruised, but still Gabi.

Troy's hands worked through her hair again with conditioner and she smiled at him as he wrapped her head in the towel, stroking his face which still showed evidence of his bruises, but his eye was almost back to normal.

"I missed you" she said.

"Me too, princess, me too" he smiled back slowly, rubbing her arms as she shivered against the cold air in her hospital gown.

"Let's get you back in bed" he said

"I'm not a doll Troy" she said then, getting up from the edge of the bath "I'm not going to break if you touch me"

He got up too, squinting at her "I know"

"Then why won't you kiss me? I can see you staring at my mouth, but you never do" she said, hurt

"Oh Gabi, I want to, but I know it's going to take time" he said softly, re-assuring her

"Kiss me Troy" she challenged

"Gabi…" he sighed

"Kiss me" her voice was soft, but strong

He leaned into her, his hips going into hers as he had to stoop a little to reach her mouth. His thumb trailed down her high cheekbone, eyeing her luscious mouth.

He kissed her, softly, gently, with love.

Tears slipped down her face at his gentility, thanking him with her eyes as she placed the shades back on her nose and headed back to her room.

---

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Troy shouted at Robert as they met the next day at the studio, going over final shots for the video. He'd tried everything he could to get out of it, but hadn't been able to, so instead, he'd agreed to two hours, while Gabi was with the counsellor, and had his mobile in his hand, nervously flipping it, as though waiting for a call.

"I'm sorry Troy. The tour was pencilled in for the end of the month, you knew that" Robert sighed

"That was before all this happened!" he argued "Cancel it! Tell 'em I'm not going" he said belligerently

"Troy…you know we can't. The promoters have already got advertising in place, arrangements have been made, you can't just not go" his manger said gently

Troy sighed. He was right. He didn't give a fig about his promoters but his fans would be disappointed if he let them down.

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering where this left him and Gabi. In three weeks he had to leave her.

Unless…unless she went with him…

"I want her with me" he said

"What?"

"I want Gabi with me"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She'll only be out of hospital this week…it'll be a lot for her to cope with…" he warned

"Fuck!" he swore "Let me talk to her. But not yet. She doesn't need this to worry about yet" he said, a tightness hitting him in the chest at the thought of leaving Gabi behind for three months as he travelled the states.

His heart sank as reality sunk in. He was going to have to leave the woman he loved.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your comments- PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE-SHOT (Waterbugs)POSTED!! Please also leave a comment thank you.**

**Please note all the songs used are copyright of the artist- the one I used in this chapter is Ronan Keating.**

**Here's the next bit…**

**CHAPTER 18**

Troy went to see Gabi as soon as he finished at the studio and she was sat up in a chair next to her bed.

Her face lit up and she smiled "Hey, bunny, I wondered when you were coming" she said, getting up on her crutches "Guess what? I can go home!" she beamed

"Already? Are you sure?"

She nodded "I have to come back for check ups, but they said I should be at home" she looked wistful "Well, if I had one" she mused

"You have one" he said then, rubbing her arms and kissing her cheek.

She leaned up to kiss him on the mouth and he complied, moving back as she tried to extend the kiss.

She frowned, but didn't say anything "Okay then, let's go" she enthused.

---

At Troy's apartment, Gabi came in and looked around, a little daunted at the thought of living with Troy.

It was a bit soon to be sharing living quarters, even though she was afraid still.

She knew that being in his company would ultimately give her the comfort and security she craved. But she didn't want to risk ruining what they had.

"Are you sure about this Troy?" she asked

"I'm sure" he smiled, bringing her small amount of luggage in and shutting the door the behind them.

He walked to the sofa and crashed down on it, sighing tiredly, gesturing with his arms towards Gabi for her to join him.

She hopped over, perching on his lap as he curled his arms around her hips as she wound her arms around his neck. She met his eyes, the blue depths mesmirising as she leaned down to kiss him.

Her hands went in his hair as her mouth beseeched his for his tongue. He was holding back, or at least trying to, but the feel of her hands in his hair and her thighs in his hands, caused him to dart his tongue through her lips needfully and she moaned in response, Troy forgetting about being gentle with her as he clutched her to him, his hands roaming her body.

Gabi wanted this so much, to be kissed like she were a woman, not a little girl and she was sure she was ready for it as Troy's hands went about her waist, stroking her not roughly, but with little restraint.

As he brought his hand up to stroke her face, she had a horrible flashback to the kidnapper touching her like that, across her cheek and she froze, pushing him away as she struggled to get up

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." he said, putting her away from him and shooting down the sofa a few feet, fear in his blue eyes.

Gabi looked at him "It's my fault, I shouldn't have…"she didn't finish, just crawled into his lap and he held her against him, feeling his heart break as she cried heavily.

"I love you, Gabi" he said softly as she curled into his chest, palms down against his muscles, gently pressing into them.

"I am so sorry Troy. I don't know if I should stay here, I'm going to send you crazy" she said sadly

"I'm going to go crazy if you're not here" he mused, stroking her hair tenderly, and then thumbing her bruised wrist gently.

"What if you get fed up with me?" she asked

"It'll never happen" he assured her

"It might…" she hedged

"You might get fed up with me" he said instead. "I'm messy you know. And annoying."

She smiled as she leaned back in his arms to look at him.

A knock came at the door and Troy got up to answer it, looking back at Gabi briefly and she look frightened for a moment. The guards were no longer in his apartment, but they still had protection surrounding the place.

"Gabi, it's my mom to see you, are you up to visitors?" he asked but she shook her head and vanished into his room, shutting the door as she went, leaving him confused as he stood in the middle of his flat.

"Err, sorry mom, she went to lie down, but come in" he greeted her and she came in, hugging him though it was hard as he was a foot taller than her.

"How are you?" she asked him

"Tired. Relieved. Worried." He shrugged

"It's a lot to take on, Troy. Are you sure you can manage? We're happy to have her with us." She offered

"I can ask…but I think she's happy here. She's just getting settled still" he explained

"When have you got to go back to work?" she asked, knowing he had a single coming out and promotion to do.

"I've got interviews booked solid for the next two weeks. But I'll be here as much as I can" he said

"Troy, you can't do everything. You're not superman" she chided

"I can't bear the thought of leaving her" he admitted, his fists against the counter

"We'll be here for you and Gabi" she assured him, rubbing his back.

Troy turned to smile at his mom and they finished their drinks, Troy closing his door as his mom left and looking toward his room.

---

Gabi wouldn't come out of his room. She'd locked the door and he didn't know if she were asleep or ignoring him, but he'd tried knocking and talking to her through the door and it wasn't getting him anywhere.

Almost subconsciously, he began to sing

"_#It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud _

_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd _

_Try as they may, they can never defy_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face let me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all#"_

Gabi listened as she sat with her back to Troy's door, hearing him stop talking and start singing.

She smiled at the words to the song, tears falling. He was so cute.

She struggled up off the floor, unlocking his door and letting him in as he grabbed her in a big hug. "Don't do that to me, princess" he murmured as she cuddled him back

"I'm sorry, I just…I feel like I'm back there sometimes you know?" she sniffled

"Hey, you're safe, remember" he argued, holding her tighter.

"I remember." She said softly and he scooped her up, laying her on his bed "I was kinda hoping to tidy up before you burst in here, but you'll have to take it as it comes" he shrugged, eyeing his clothes strewn all over his floor.

She patted the bed next to her, inviting him to lay with her.

He did so, hugging her and praying she wouldn't nuzzle her knee in between his as she normally did, and closed his eyes as she did, her thigh brushing his arousal. How he could be aroused at a time like this, he never knew. There was something about protecting Gabi that brought out a basic need in him.

Gabi looked into his face, seeing his utter panic at her finding his physical reaction to their hug.

She wished he wouldn't worry so much. She knew it was her own fault after going crazy on him, but she loved that he was turned on by her. Even when she didn't want to do anything about it.

"Relax, Troy" she murmured, hoping sleep would come as she felt so, so tired.

"You gonna sleep babe?" he asked and she smiled. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Are you?" she asked back and he nodded

Gabi sighed, relaxing into Troy's body as she fell asleep, this time a peaceful, restful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all, sorry this is a short one…**

**Please remember to read and review my one-shot!**

**Thank you**

**Enjoy**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 19**

'Gabriella found safe and well'

Troy had to smile at the paper, thinking; now they are calling her by her name instead of 'Bolton's babe' or 'beauty'.

He walked past the newsstand, ignoring the photographers as they clicked away on his way into Robert's office.

"Hey Troy, there you are!" Robert said as Troy came in. "How's Gabi?" he asked

"She's…getting there" he said honestly, remembering her look of pure fear as he had left this morning, He'd asked his mom to look after her, not knowing who else would be right and Gabi seemed happy enough but it still kicked him in the gut that he had to leave.

He didn't care that the culprits were locked up; he never wanted Gabi to be in danger again.

He sat with Robert, getting more and more stressed as he realised how much work he had to do and he wondered how he were going to get time to see Gabi at all before he had to leave. He only had a short rehearsal period for the tour anyway, having come back off holiday late but now they were going to become intensive. He knew the tour was pencilled in, but until they told him, he didn't know when it would start and having been given the dates, he wasn't happy with the short notice.

"That's good" Robert said and Troy frowned at him

"How come the tour dates just got set?" he asked nonchalantly

"Huh?" he asked, pretending to be busy with something on his PC

"The Tour dates. I've been back for weeks and you never mentioned it. I shot the video, looked at it only a week ago. The tour wouldn't normally be set up so soon" he said, really beginning to wonder about this now

"Demand, Troy. The single is predicted to go through the roof. The record company want tour tickets to be on sale, yesterday" he explained

"But three weeks? That's a tight schedule. Unless, of course, you already knew about this and tickets are on sale already…like when I was away" he suggested

Robert looked uncomfortable "Ok, Troy, you got me. I had to make a decision on your career while you were away" he shrugged "I knew it'd be tough to rehearse but I also knew if we didn't say yes, your career would suffer. That's why you hire me isn't it? To make your career?" he asked

"You could have called me…" Troy said, getting angry

"I did. And your cell was off. The whole week." He looked at him and Troy felt helpless.

He wanted to be in control of his life, not have someone else decide it for him.

"You knew" he began quietly "You KNEW I would have to kill myself rehearsing for a tour with only three weeks to prepare, and you signed me up anyway!?" he yelled, not believing what he was hearing "You tried to keep me from Gabi- BEFORE the security scare" he added, temper rising "And it's all for my career? What about ME, Robert?" he asked, emotionally drained.

"Troy, all you cared about was being global. I didn't know when you came back from holiday you were gonna turn into some…lovesick idiot" he accused

"Lovesick idiot?" he repeated with raised eyebrows, angry and indignant "Fuck you, Robert" he said, walking out.

---

Gabi felt numb as she left the counsellors office at the hospital. She knew who had orchestrated the kidnap. She knew and it was shocking to her. Why hadn't Troy told her? She'd rather have heard it from him. But he couldn't have predicted how she might cope. She wandered around the hospital, drifting aimlessly.

"Hey scumbag" came a warm, familiar voice and Gabi turned toward it, smiling as she saw Amy, her best friend from home.

Gabi moved on her crutches toward her "Hey you old hoe!" she grinned and a few passers by in the hospital looked at the pair strangely as they hugged.

She looked different, her blonde hair trendy and she wore make-up to suit her features. She wasn't a rangy teenager anymore; she was a cute seventeen-year-old.

"I've been looking for you, Troy told me you'd be in today" Amy added

"You met Troy?" she asked

"Yeah, when you were…not here" she said awkwardly

"You knew, didn't you?" she gasped "You knew it was Michael?!"

Amy nodded, tears coming to her eyes "I'm so sorry Gabi" she bawled

Gabi hugged her again and realized that all the paparazzi pictures had given Michael the idea to kidnap her to try and gain money. It seemed all he ever wanted from her, and her mother, was money.

She didn't care if she were poor and homeless; she would rather that than be such an evil, twisted person who could do something like he did to her.

The counsellor had broken the news to her gently and she still hadn't absorbed it.

"How did you know?" she asked Amy then.

"I kept seeing you in the paper, he started talking about you more, he was being really horrible about Troy" she said "I tipped the police off so they could protect you, but I had to stay anonymous. Until you went missing. Then I knew I had to come forward, it just seemed like something he would do. Or get his friends to do." She said

Gabi nodded "It's a shock, I still can't believe it. I should have known better" she muttered

"You weren't to know, Gabs" she said "Anyway, you have to tell me all about life with THE Troy Bolton" she grinned, wanting to break the mood.

"Come back to the flat with me, we'll catch up" she suggested

"Is he there?" she asked nervously as they made their way down in the lift.

"I don't know. He was going to meet me; I guess he got stuck at work. His mom's picking me up" she explained

"Oh"

"Why?" she asked, frowning as they made it outside and Gabi spotted Linda's car at the entrance and she waved, briefly turning to Amy

"I just embarrassed myself last time I saw him, that's all. I kinda went gaga" she admitted with a blush

"Honey, he makes me go gaga every time I look at him. But luckily I didn't know he was famous when we met" she smiled

"I can't believe you're so out of the loop" Amy shook her head as Linda got out of the car and helped the two girls in, Gabi introducing them and apologising to Linda for her behaviour the previous night.

"Gabriella, please, no apology needed. We're here for you, whatever you need" she assured her

"Are you coming in, Linda?" Gabi asked as they parked outside Troy's apartment.

"I've got to get back to work" she explained

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you're working? I could have got a cab" she gasped

"Because Troy would never forgive me, that's why" she joked

Gabi took Amy up to the flat and for a moment felt nervous at the police guard at the door. She'd forgotten about them.

She almost didn't know if she could trust them, knowing one had been involved in her capture. She felt a little breathless, dizzy as she struggled inside

"Gabi, you okay?" Amy asked as her friend collapsed in the doorway of the flat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your comments as usual, I like it when everyone gets wrapped up in the story it makes me laugh.**

**Enjoy…**

**CHAPTER20**

Troy came up to his apartment and panicked as he saw the door open and no guard. He ran the rest of the way, finding the guard inside, with Amy, and Gabi, sat on the sofa with a brown bag, breathing in and out.

He rushed over, stroking her back "Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?"

She eyed the guard who turned to him "Just a panic attack sir. To be expected" he said gently

Troy nodded, his worried blue eyes going to Gabi "I'm sorry I didn't pick you up" he said, thinking, I wasn't here again. Again I promised I would be here for her when she needs me. Again I let her down.

She looked at him, rolling her eyes, removing the bag. "Please, stop worrying" she instructed

"I should have been here" he said

"Troy, I would have still had a panic attack. You're not to blame" she said gently, touching his knee, then moving his fringe out of his eye with her fingertips "You need to relax" she said

"I'm just afraid I'll lose you again" he said softly, looking into her eyes intensely despite their audience.

The guard went back out, closing the door gently and Amy stood awkwardly in the background.

"I'm not going anywhere" she promised "Anyway, we're being rude, we have a guest. You remember Amy?"

He turned to her, barely ripping his eyes from Gabi's

"Hey" he grinned

"Hi" she blushed, breathing a little harder but a lot calmer than their first meeting.

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm ok. Thank you." She said, blushing

"Are you staying in Cali for a while?" he asked, genuinely interested

Amy couldn't quite believe THE Troy Bolton was speaking to her. The picture he had signed for her sat proudly framed in her suitcase ready for when she went home.

"I'm going back tomorrow. I just wanted to see Gabi before I go" she explained

"Oh, Amy, don't go yet, I just got to see you. I miss our friendship" she begged from the sofa and Troy got up to stand next to Amy.

"I could sort you a room out at a hotel" he offered and Gabi frowned

"Troy…" she warned

He shrugged "Just a couple of nights. I'm a regular; they do me a good deal. And you want Amy to stay right?" he asked

Amy stared at Troy with love-struck eyes. And her eyes implored with Gabi to say yes.

"Okay. Just this once" she agreed.

"And it'll just be one night. I have to be home by the weekend" Amy adjusted

"Alriiight!" Troy grinned, holding out his hand so Amy could high five him "Tag-team!" he joked

Gabi smiled at the pair of them and Amy's eyes went wide as she mouthed 'OH MY GOD" to Gabi as Troy's back was turned as he returned to the sofa, placing a tender hand on Gabi's knee unconsciously.

"How was work?" Gabi asked lightly, knowing he had a lot to catch up on, and there was a lot he wasn't telling her

He sighed "Heavy going. I have a single to promote" he stopped before he said 'and a tour'.

"Well stay there, me and Amy are about to have lunch, what do you want, bunny?" she asked as she headed for the kitchen on her crutches.

Amy giggled at his nickname

"Yeah, thanks for that princess, that'll be all over Colorado in two days" he mused

"I won't tell" Amy promised as she joined Gabi in the kitchen

"So what is he like, really?" Amy asked her quietly. Gabi popped her head out of the kitchen doorway, seeing Troy sprawled on the sofa, head flopped back

"He's amazing" she said with a warm glow

"He gave me a picture you know. And signed it"

Gabi smiled gently "I can ask him to do a whole bunch if you'd like?" she felt kind of awkward that the girl who used to be her best friend had this crush on Troy the superstar, and she didn't even know that side of him.

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked excitedly

"Amy!" Gabi blushed

"What? It's a valid question" she defended

"You just want to know if the famous Troy Bolton is a good kisser" she argued

"Well yeah" she shrugged "But I know he's a person too" she added

"Well, the Troy I know is an amazing kisser" she boasted just as Troy appeared at the doorway in search of food.

He raised his eyebrows "Is that so?" he asked in an amused voice as Gabi looked embarrassed and he went over to hug her gently from behind, smiling at Amy, his eyes bright and alive.

Amy giggled again; clearly her crush on Troy was making her nervous

"I was being kind" Gabi said as she managed to escape Troy's arms as she finished making lunch. "You're not that good"

"Uh-huh" he grinned and winked at Amy as he sat at the kitchen bench, enjoying seeing Gabi getting back to normal, smiling and laughing.

Amy smiled at the pair of them, and made her excuses to leave after lunch

Troy hugged Gabi from behind as they waved to Amy down the hall.

Gabi turned and he was like a wall in front of her, blocking her way. He smiled "I'm not that good a kisser huh?" he questioned, his lips hovering inches from hers as he dipped his hips toward hers to reach her mouth, his hands cradling her lower back "What can I do to get back to 'amazing' ?" he wondered, taking her lips gently and taking his time to kiss her properly, thoroughly, his tongue running across her lower lip, not quite inside her mouth as she leaned into him, body to body, and Troy took her crutches, gently leaning them to one side.

She was urging him to press his tongue against hers as she dipped her tongue into his mouth, but still he resisted, teasing her.

She finally pressed closer to him, dropping her hands from his neck to squeeze his backside and he chuckled against her mouth, slowly dipping his tongue between her lips as he continued to kiss her languorously, but the kiss not having any less effect on Gabi as she had trouble breathing and writhed against him.

She was worried they would never get this back, this heat, this passion.

Troy's arms tightened around her as she moaned softly on his tongue entering her mouth, his body reacting sharply to Gabi pliant in his arms. He knew his body would be waiting a bit longer for release, but the feel of her rubbing up against him, made him ache in a way he didn't think possible.

He pulled away as he felt his jeans get uncomfortably tight and cuddled her a little "Damn, woman, you are dangerous" he said huskily and Gabi recovered in his arms. She knew he was still afraid to take things further, and he had a right to be. She wasn't exactly stable right now.

"You can talk…" she muttered jokingly

"How was counselling?" he asked as they broke apart and Troy sat back on the sofa

Gabi sighed "I know it was my stepdad" she said honestly, picking up her crutches and joining him.

"Oh shit, Gabi, I'm sorry" he said suddenly, the guilt flooding back

"It's okay. I haven't taken it in yet, really. They want me to go back tomorrow" she added

He nodded "I've got more meetings tomorrow and err" he stalled, thinking how do I explain away the rehearsals? "Other work stuff" he hedged

Gabi looked at him. He was definitely keeping something from her. But she didn't want to push it. Hopefully he would tell her soon.

"I've asked my friend, Chad to come round tomorrow, he's going to help out with trips to the hospital" he explained

"Okay, it'll be nice to meet him" Gabi thought aloud, hugging Troy as she relaxed on the sofa with him, wishing they could always be like this, wishing things would go back to normal soon and she wouldn't feel like such a freak.

"You wanna have a nap babe? I've got a few bits to do" he kissed the top of her head and she nodded sleepily, stretching out on her front on the sofa and he covered her gently with a blanket he fetched from his room.

He looked down on her. Remembering her young age, and even though she was wise beyond her years, it hit him how difficult it must be for her to cope with without any parents. He had been told by the police that her step-father had been involved in the plot to take her and it sickened him that she had to know that. And saddened him her mother had died.

He touched her smooth face as she slept and moved away, heading to his room to start clearing up.

---

"Lets' go out for ice cream" Troy suggested later that evening, after they had pizza for dinner

"Out?" Gabi questioned. She hadn't been outside since the attack; apart from to and from the hospital and that had been hard enough, especially with paparazzi.

"I know, it's going to be scary for you. But we have a guard and it'd be good to get some fresh air" he suggested

Gabi wasn't sure. She didn't want to leave his flat ever again, let alone now. At night.

"What if they're out there?" she said

"They're in custody, babe, they can't get to you" he assured her, seeing her fear, wondering if this were a good idea, but her doctor had assured him he had to break her into going out sooner rather than later.

"I'm not ready" she said moodily, getting up off the sofa and heading away from him

"Gabi…" he said and followed her, stopping her gently. "It's just ice cream. Please" he begged "The doctors think you should get out more" he said

"I go to the hospital every day" she murmured, knowing he was right, hating that she was dependent on him

"I know, but that's not much fun is it?" he asked

She turned to him "Okay" she said gently "Just let me get changed. If the papers must print a picture of me, I want to look half decent" she muttered

Troy waited patiently for Gabi to get ready and sure enough she appeared a short while later in dark figure-hugging jeans that were tucked into flat black boots and she had on a black jumper that was falling off one shoulder, revealing the beautiful curl of her shoulder to him, and her delicate collarbone.

Her hair was scooped into a bun and she had on her shades. "I'm ready" she said nervously licking her lips.

Troy sighed, not knowing what this trip would do, thinking of her earlier panic attack and wondering if he should cancel, but knowing he shouldn't.

He nodded to the guard as he joined them toward the car park.

They reached the ice cream parlour with little attention. The paps outside the flat obviously hadn't caught them up yet.

They got out and Troy escorted Gabi into the place, checking behind sub-consciously as they approached the counter and the place was virtually empty that late at night, but the counter staff were giggling and squealing excitedly

"Oh my god! You're Troy Bolton!" one said as she rushed up to serve them

Troy lifted an eyebrow as Gabi pondered over the many ice cream flavours, and she didn't seem overly worried about being in public so he smiled at the assistant.

"Hi. Nikki is it?" he asked warmly, reading her name tag

"Yes!" she clear near fainted and Gabi looked up, bemused by the girl's reaction. What was it with Troy? Did he melt every woman's knees?

"Nice to meet you. We just came for some ice cream. Low key" he winked and the other two girls behind the counter squealed

Gabi looked at him with raised brows, as if to say 'what did you do now?' and he shrugged, blushing.

She thought he might never have looked so adorable, hunched into his hoodie, his converse shoed feet pointing inwards and tipping over on the outer edge of one of his feet awkwardly.

"Oh Troy, you are just irresistible" she murmured amusedly, leaning up to kiss him, then pulled away shyly.

"What are you having?" he asked

"Mmm…I'm thinking mint choc chip, gooey fudge brownie and strawberry cream" she answered

He gave her a look, his face pulled into an incredulous stare "Yuk"

She swiped at him "Okay, greedy guts, what are you having?" she asked back

"Three lots of raspberry ripple. As always" he grinned

"Boring" she announced as they ordered and the staff were fighting over who was serving Troy.

Gabi swallowed a giggle, thinking how charming he was being seeing as they scared the crap out of her with their hysteria.

He signed their menus and they sat down at the back of the shop, a few diners looking their way and eventually a young girl was brought over by her mom.

"Hi" she said shyly, hiding behind her mom's skirt as she got shy

Gabi smiled. So cute.

"Hey there, beautiful" Troy said, getting from his seat and crouching to be at her level, making Gabi swoon at the action, much like every female within ten paces.

"What's your name?" he asked gently, taking her menu and signing it.

"Laura" she said quietly

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton, I'm so sorry for disturbing your dinner" her mom said then, clearly speechless up until then

"No problem" he smiled, reaching out for Laura's small hand and shaking it gently "Nice to meet you Laura." He said, getting up again

"Thank you, really" the mom said again, then hovered and Troy had taken a mouth of ice-cream as she asked "Can I have one too?" with a blush and handed him a menu.

He almost choked, but he swallowed and smiled beautifully "Sure" he said, signing happily, finishing his mouthful of ice cream quickly.

"Take care" he said as they left, the lady stunned and the little girl excited as she bounced out of the parlour.

"You are such a charmer" she accused with an adoring smile.

Gabi noticed the photographers then, clicking away through the window and she felt the panic rise.

They wouldn't be able to get out, they'd be trapped.

"Can we go?" she said suddenly, going pale and Troy was worried

"If you want…" he frowned.

"Please" she said and they began to make their way out, Troy shielding her one side and their guard meeting them to take them to the car.

Gabi felt silly as she sat in the back of the car, shaking nervously. She didn't care about photographers; they were part of her life now. Why had she felt so trapped in there? She breathed deeply, Troy rubbing her back as she leaned forward in the car seat.

"You okay babe?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said, sitting up and curling into his muscled arms

"I got take out" he joked; showing her the brown bag with their dessert boxes lidded and packaged up.

She laughed, thinking how sweet that was. "Thank you" she smiled as they headed home


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER21**

"Good morning, Princess" Troy called from his kitchen counter as Gabi limped in without her crutches, sleepy still.

"Mornin'" she said, and clocked his scant attire. Did he have to wander around topless with his jeans unbuttoned?

His chest was perfectly muscled, leading to his taut stomach and she eyed his arms hungrily. She couldn't decide which she wanted to do more: lick his belly button and kiss down that arrow of hair to the top of his boxers, or feel those arm muscles flex under her fingers? She was just pondering the answer to her own question as he turned and caught her intense appraisal of him.

Troy felt himself go instantly hard. Her look was that powerful, his body reacted like a switch. He swallowed, feeling her approaching, sensing her behind him, knowing she would reach out and he shivered as she placed her hands on his back as he leant on the counter. Gabi ran her hands over his muscled shoulders and she placed a kiss against his shoulder blades one at a time, her hands going to his backside as she awkwardly manoeuvred around him so she was facing him, but her hands still caressing his globes. He grinned. She really had a thing about his ass.

"What a wake up" he whispered huskily, kissing her with the need that now coursed through him, his body tense with restraint as she pulled him against her.

His hands went to her waist, curled around her hips, gently brought her up against him, her thighs spreading to allow his knee to penetrate between them and Gabi arched into him, moaning softly.

He lifted her onto the counter so she could forget about her leg and he could feel those amazing thighs wrapped around his waist as he pressed his arousal against her pyjama'd softness.

Her mouth was plunging his, her hands messing his previously semi-neat hair. He would have groaned out loud had her mouth not been there to absorb it.

"Gabi, I want you, so much" he ground out huskily

"Me too" she whispered, running her hands over his arms, his chest

"It's too soon…" he said, kissing her neck, her chest, his hands hovering at the edge of her breasts

"No, it's okay" she assured him

He groaned again "Gabi, are you sure?" his blood was rushing around his body at the thought of being with her again.

"I'm sure" she said, letting him carry her to the bedroom, pulling a condom out of his drawer and dropping his jeans, laying next to her, almost naked and aroused.

He began kissing her again, being so careful of her bandaged leg.

He reached between them, peeling off her pyjama's, his lips trailing down her body as he pulled them off, his fingers walking back up her thigh as he stroked through her underwear, testing her reaction. She writhed, the sensation sending her out of her mind. She wanted him so badly. His lips kissed her breast gently, licking over her nipple to bring the hot, sweet craving damply between her legs and she felt her panties disappearing, replaced by Troy's hand, his fingers tentatively pushing into her hot damp folds as his blue eyes met hers, half glazed with desire, half worried he was doing the right thing. She clutched at his arms and his hair as his fingers drove her wild, his thumb hitting her sensitive spot and causing her mind to whirl into ecstasy.

"Are you sure, babe?" he asked again as his fingers drove into her where his body yearned to be, feeling her responsive bucking.

He moved his hand away to strip his boxers and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sure" she said again and gasped as he gently, slowly, entered her and watched her face intently as he did so, cradling her and tenderly kissing her face.

"Okay?" he asked, again his muscles taut as he held back

She groaned, frustrated, wanting him to take her, no questions asked.

She squeezed against him inside of her and he plunged into her fully, causing her to cry out in pleasure, relaxing against him as soon as she had arched.

He nuzzled her ear, his mouth playfully biting and kissing as he worshipped her body with his and Gabi had never known love-making like it.

He was drawing it out so that she was begging for him to fill her and she wanted this game to stop. "Love me, Troy" she whispered and he did, gently at first, eventually losing control and his strokes became firmer.

He gripped the sheet behind her as his body rocked with release, feeling Gabi shaking and clenching him as she too orgasmed under him.

Worrying about her injured leg, he scooted next to her on the bed, pulling her into him and he felt dampness against his chest where Gabi was crying

"Oh babe, did I hurt you?" he asked as he wiped her tears away

"No" she sniffled

"What's wrong?" he soothed

"Everything. Nothing feels right." She shook gently

"Hey, it will. It will all fall into place, you'll see" he urged, knowing that perhaps he was wrong to give into his body's demands as she was still so emotional

"Don't do that" she said softly

"What?" he asked, rubbing her arm gently, running his fingers over her almost-healed wrist.

"Worry about us. I want to be able to talk to you and be honest; without you thinking…whatever you're thinking right now" she sighed

He smiled "How did you get to know me so well?" he asked

"I'm a woman. It's intuition" she kissed his freckled nose

His eyes crinkled and he held back a smile

"What…" she queried, frowning "are you laughing at?"

"You do realise Chad's gonna be here in five minutes" he grinned, his eyes flicking to the clock behind her

"Holy shit!" she swore, sitting up in bed, tears forgotten.

---

Chad's knock came just as Gabi was getting dressed for hospital. Troy handed her some toast and she shoved it in her mouth as he let Chad in.

"Chad, I'd like you to meet Gabi" he introduced

"Hi Chad" she smiled around her toast

"Hey, nice to meet you at last" he admitted "I thought I'd wait till things had calmed down …" he trailed off

"Well, it's very kind of you to ferry me to hospital. If it gets too much, I'll get a cab, okay?" she asked

"It's fine" he grinned and Gabi liked his warm smile, his bouncy afro hair.

"So, tell me some secrets about Troy from his childhood?" she asked and Troy eyed them as they headed out the door and he followed

"Well he thought he was superman when we were kids. He still has the cape" he shared and Gabi giggled as they got into Chad's car.

"That's funny" she turned to Troy before she got in "Have a nice day at work" she joked, conscious of the photographers lurking at the back of the car park where the exit was.

Troy pulled her into a hug anyway and kissed her nose "See you tonight"

She got into Chad's car, belted up and looked at him "What do you do?" she asked conversationally

"I play for the local basketball team. Nothing exciting like our man Troy" he grinned

"I don't know, you must be good to get into the team. Does he watch you play?" she wondered

"Sometimes. When he can there and if I let him" he said as they drove out of the car park, a flash going straight into Gabi's window as she held her hands over her face, momentarily shaken that the flash brought back to her the moment she was shot.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked worriedly

She took a shaky breath "Yeah, just a nasty image came back to me" she sighed

"Wow, it must be awful for you" he commented, not sure what else to say

"I don't have many friends here, I'm struggling a bit" she shrugged "Don't tell Troy that" she added quickly

"I won't. The dude is stressed enough as it is!" he joked

"I know…I don't know how to stop him worrying…unless I could move out soon" she thought aloud

"I didn't mean that…" Chad said, panicking that Gabi had taken him the wrong way

"I know" she smiled "But Troy doesn't need me hanging around. And I'm almost better. I should start looking" she admitted, not knowing how she was going to pay for it. She had some saved up from her lap-dancing days but she was living on that at the moment. She had to find a new job too. And soon. Luckily she would be off the crutches today if her appointment went well.

"Here we go. I'll be back at 2 is that okay?" he checked

"That's fine, I'm meeting Amy for lunch before she goes home" Gabi explained and headed into the hospital, Chad wondering how long Troy could keep the tour a secret as he kept seeing posters popping up around town.

---

"HEY SCUMBAG!" Amy joked as Gabi finished her rehabilitation and sat down in the hospital canteen for lunch.

"Hey hoe" Gabi smiled, then laughed "Hey ho, it's off to work we go" she sang as she realised her gaffe

Amy giggled "I'm gonna miss you, Montez" she smiled sadly

"Gonna miss my hot boyfriend more like" she chided, tears coming to her eyes "Can you really not stay any longer?"

"No, I have to get back. I'm sorry. I'll come visit again, I promise." She said

"Okay. Well Troy's at work so I can't even offer you a grope of his chest to see you off" she pouted

"It's okay; I can see you two are made for each other. Take care of him, Gabi. He's one of the good ones" she assured her.

"I know" Gabi nodded and went out with Amy, finding Chad's car and he offered to take Amy to her hotel before taking Gabi home, where she relaxed on the sofa after her busy morning.

---

Troy knew he had to go back to see Robert. His tour rehearsals started at 11 in a studio across town and he had to speak to his manager to stop his constant calls.

"What's up with you?" Robert asked bluntly, seeing Troy's dishevelled look.

"I'm just worried about Gabi" he admitted.

"You won't be able to tour worrying like that" Robert commented

"How can I not worry?" he returned

"By making the cut" he said bluntly

Troy stared, in shock. "What?!"

"You're going on tour, Troy. She needs to get on with her life. It'd be the best thing all round" he said gently.

"For who? You?" he accused, not believing what he was hearing

"The only way she'll truly be safe when you're not here, is if she has nothing to do with you" he said, brutally honest

Did Robert have a point? Should he break up with Gabi, though it'd break his heart, to save her from a life of unknown danger?

He went through his diary, pencilling in appointments for dancing rehearsals, which were starting late so he had to do intensive catch ups. On top of TV, radio, magazines.

He wondered if he would have any time at all to see her.

He realized that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair on Gabi that he couldn't be there for her. She deserved more.

Maybe Robert was right. Maybe should break up with her. She would be better off. He'd be far away; she could get her life back, get over this awful experience.

He felt tears at his eyes as he left the building an hour later, heading to rehearsals, the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aww guys my face was like smiling ear to ear at your comments…**

**Now I am nervous of posting this one lol.**

**BTW there is one more chapter and an epilogue…**

**Let me know what u think, as usual!**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER22**

Gabi was just having her afternoon nap when she heard a knock at the door.

She realised how quickly she came to think of Troy's apartment as hers and got up slowly, testing her leg without crutches. No pain.

"Max are you there?" she asked through the door to her guard and he confirmed he was

She opened the door and was shocked to see a familiar face in Karen.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, grabbing her round the neck and almost sending her flying

"Hey chill, babe, it's just me. I'm not Troy Bolton you know" she said drily and Gabi laughed

"Yeah, yeah" she rolled her eyes good naturedly

"Sorry couldn't resist" she shrugged

"How did you find me?" she asked

"Paps. Pointed me right to Troy's apartment" she smiled "Sorry, I still had trouble getting in" she added so Gabi wouldn't panic about security

"Come in then" Gabi waved her past, following her and heading into the kitchen to make coffee

"You haven't rung me for ages" she accused and Gabi sighed

"I know, I'm sorry. I was kinda busy, and life got hectic" she explained

"I was so worried about you" Karen said, watching her friend carefully "You look good" she decided

"I'm okay" she agreed "I'm being looked after" she smiled

"I bet! Troy fucking Bolton! I thought it was just a dance! I bet he treats you like a princess. Parties, limo's, presents…" she oohed

Gabi gave her a look "Karen, what planet do you live on?" she mused "I'm homeless, I have no job and yes, he is my boyfriend, but I won't take a penny from him" she said adamantly

"Wow. I'm not jealous at all in that case" she adjusted, giggling. "But what's he like in bed?" she asked then and Gabi smiled.

Why was that the first thing people asked? Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed? She could hardly lie but she felt like she was divulging too much to talk about him like that.

"Karen, I love you and I trust you with my life, but I really don't want to talk about that" she admitted softly

"Oh my god, he's amazing isn't he?" she all but swooned and Gabi blushed, giggling

"He's…you know" she pressed her lips together as if they told of her desire for him without her even speaking.

"Okay, I get it, that's private. He can kiss though, right?"

Gabi nodded, her eyes alight with mischief as the pair of them sat on the sofa giggling.

"Okay, Troy talk over, tell me about you" Gabi enthused as Karen went into one of her animated stories about her clients at the club.

"What about you sweetie? How do you feel…after…after the kidnap?" Karen asked bravely, wishing she could take her words back as Gabi's face became sad, ghostly.

"I'm up and down. I have this anger that just boils, anger at who did this, anger I couldn't stop them, and anger that…" she paused

"What?" Karen prompted

"Anger that Troy is in the paper every day and that's what flashed me like a beacon to my stepdad who did this"

"Honey, are you sure you're okay staying here? There's a lot of paps outside…" Karen motioned to the window

"I know. And I want to move out soon, but I have no job, no money" she shrugged, getting upset "I feel like I'm so dependent on him and he's going to get fed up and I'm going to end up hating him" she finished

Karen stroked her back as Gabi cried "Hey, you know you can stay with me. It's only an hour away from lover boy"

"Karen, what if I can't get over this? What if I blame him for what happened and I never get past it. I feel like any minute I'm going to break you know? And I told him I'm not going to break. But he doesn't know I feel like this. As much as I know it's not true, it keeps popping into my head"

"What about the counselling?" Karen asked

"It's helping." Gabi admitted "But they say it's natural and most of the time I'm fine and the times I'm not, I just lock myself away so I don't end up saying something I'll regret" she felt tense with the fear of losing Troy.

"Gabi, he knows you're going to test him. Its part of the deal here. You went through a massive trauma. We're all waiting for the fall out" she smiled, stroking her hair.

"It'll happen." Gabi promised, feeling on edge as she said it

"I have to go soon" Karen said, realising it was evening already. "What time's the man due back?" she asked

"I'm not sure. Soon I guess." Gabi shrugged

"Want me to call sick at work so I can stay?" she asked worriedly

"No it's okay. I'll be okay alone" Gabi assured her "I have Max"

"Okay" Karen didn't look convinced, but got up to leave and looked at her friend as they hugged "You're staying with me, when you're ready" she reminded her

Gabi nodded "Thank you" she said gratefully, shutting the door gently.

---

Troy let himself into his apartment, and everything was silent and dark. It was gone midnight and he knew Gabi would be upset he was so late without telling her. Every muscle in his body ached from the rehearsal and he collapsed on the sofa for a minute, before getting up and heading for the bedroom.

He found the door was locked again and closed his eyes painfully, his hand going flat against the door and he leaned against his head on it as he sighed.

"Gabi?" he called gently "Babe, let me in" he called again, knocking in case she had fallen asleep and locked the door for security, but knowing she hadn't because he could see light at the bottom of the door.

Nothing. She wasn't talking to him. Again. Only this time she had good reason,

"I haven't got a song for you" he joked feebly "It's just me"

Gabi sat on the edge of the bed, hurt, scared, feeling almost betrayed by Troy for coming home so late when he knew she was frightened.

He banged on the door a little harder "Are you awake, babe?" he called

"I just want to be alone" she said then, not wanting him to break down the door.

"Let me in, princess. Let me tell you what happened" he offered, thinking what in the hell am I going to tell her?

"It doesn't matter now" she said and he stood back, shocked by her empty voice

"It matters to me that you're upset" he said

"I'm not upset" she argued

"Then let me in, babe. Let me hold you" he begged

Gabi wandered toward the door.

"You told me you'd be here Troy. And you weren't" she sobbed then, giving into her fear, her hurt.

"I know, babe, I know" he sighed, twisting the door knob "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

He span away from the door "Damn!" he muttered angrily to himself, racking his brain for something to say, something to sing, anything to make her listen.

He turned back to the door "Please open the door" he begged

Gabi wavered. She wanted him to hold her, tell her it was going to be okay, but she knew she couldn't keep relying in him like this.

"Tell me something about you" she said softly, her voice near the door now, Troy noted, and saw a shadow at the bottom as she sat against the door.

He dropped to the floor too, head in hands as he ran them through his hair "Tell you what?" he asked, confused

"Anything. A story. Something funny. Something no-one else knows" she explained

"Okay…" he sighed, racking his brain for something that might pass the test she was setting for him. "Okay" he said more resolutely.

"When I was nine, there was this amazing girl who lived across the street, her name was Mandy and she was the love of my life." he remembered with a smile "I was gangly back then and just getting into playing basketball with Chad and I really wanted to impress her. She was a bit older than me, I think I was hoping she'd kiss me" he wandered off in his mind "Anyway, there we were, playing ball in the street and Mandy comes out, wearing the cutest shorts" he smiled again "And I was determined to show her some amazing basketball move. She was watching intently too, I think she even cheered my name" he frowned a little with the effort of recalling his fading memory "I dribbled the ball, got past the defenders, did some kick-ass spin to loop the ball in the net…and fell flat on my face, ball went flying and smacked her in the head too. I got up, had a nosebleed from the fall and I walked over, all cocky, thinking you know what, it went wrong, but I looked good doing it. She took one look at me and puked on my feet" he chuckled now, wiping his eyes as tears of laughter fell. "Welcome to humble pie Troy Bolton, you got a whole lot more to eat" he mused.

Gabi opened the door and he wasn't expecting it so he kind of fell back with the lack of support against his back.

"You heart-breaker, you" she accused gently as he got up and he took her in his arms then, tucking her head under his chin as he kissed her hair, pulling her against him, even the thought he would have to end this was killing him slowly inside.

"Just a Sunday afternoon in the sun. How I miss those days" he smiled against her hair.

"You'll get some again soon. When you stop being so damn sexy and no-one buys your records" she joked as Troy led her to the bed to sit down and Gabi noticed he was tense

"You okay bunny?"

"I'm okay, just over-did it in the gym" he lied

"Okay, want a massage?" she offered

"Honestly? I just want to sleep" he admitted, eyes closing sleepily

Gabi changed into her night stuff while Troy just stripped his jeans and tee shirt to grace the bed in his boxers, Gabi's eyes resting on his sculpted torso as he lay out on the bed like a star.

She crawled in next to him and he curled to accommodate her body, his breaths even as she realised he was asleep already.

She still didn't know where he'd been all night, but he was here now.

---

It was the next evening and Gabi came into the apartment alone and called out for Troy but he wasn't there. She frowned; a little hurt he was late again after last night.

And hurt that she had to find out from someone else that Troy had a tour booked with dates across the US spanning a three month period.

She didn't want to be so dependent on him, she didn't want to be afraid but she was and until she had time to adjust to life she wanted Troy to be there too.

Maybe it was unreasonable of her to expect him to be there, maybe this was taster of what could come to expect as Troy's 'other half'. And normally she wouldn't mind. She was an independent woman with her own life. But right now, she needed him. And he wasn't here. And wasn't going to be here for three months.

She made some food and settled in front of the sofa, realising he wasn't going to be home any time soon, and momentarily worrying about him, too. About how much work he was expected to do.

She laid down, feeling sleepy and not wanting to go to bed without Troy next to her.

Where was he?

---

It was midnight and Gabi was asleep on the sofa as Troy came in quietly, kissing her curls and wondering if she were angry with him.

She stirred as he put his keys on the side and she looked over

"You're late" she commented, not saying 'again' but Troy could feel it hanging between them

"I'm sorry babe. Its work, it's crazy. I just didn't know it would be this bad" he closed his eyes, not wanting her to look into them and see his lies

"Why are you working so much? I can move out you know, if you don't want to see me?" she asked

"No! It's not that, god, it's not that. I just missed a lot when I was away" he struggled

"What aren't you telling me Troy?" she asked and he panicked, his heart beating hard

"Nothing" he assured her lightly

"Nothing?" she checked and then he knew she had found out because she got up and gave him an icy glare "You call a three month tour nothing?" she asked then, her anger beginning to boil over

"Look, there's a reason I didn't tell you…" he began warily, really not capable of having an argument right now

"Because I've been a fucking freak crying my eyes out- I KNOW!" she yelled, her stance changing so she were tense and her fists clenched

"Come on, babe…"

"Don't 'babe' me!" She shouted "How dare you! How dare you lie to me! You told me you would be there for me. You told me you would never leave me again!" she cried hysterically

"I know, and I meant it, and I thought you should come with me but you're just out of hospital…"

"You weren't even going to ask me to go were you?" she accused

"I was…but…" she didn't let him finish

"No buts! I'm fed up of this Troy. You have been everything to me the last few days, but it means nothing if you can't trust me"

"Gabi, I trust you, more than anyone, I promise you, this was just about what you could cope with" he pleaded

"Having your picture in the paper is what made Michael take me Troy. How do you think that makes me feel?" she shouted out, her lungs hurting from the strain of crying and shouting at the same time

"I don't know." He said honestly, his blue eyes bloodshot as they implored with her, feeling the swift kick of guilt in his stomach again. He never knew she felt like this, he never knew she blamed him too.

Gabi cried, thinking, that isn't what I meant to say, this isn't what I want. But she couldn't control herself.

"I'm moving out" she said softly, deciding there and then

Troy looked shocked, put his arms out as though that could stop her "Wait…" he said

"No, Troy. You have rehearsals from sun up to sun down, I'll never get to see you, and then you're going to go for three months and what then?" she asked

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and Gabi watched him, her heart breaking as she thought how much she loved his hair. How much she loved him. And he hadn't given her a second thought. She would always be second to his career.

"I don't know" he admitted again "I hadn't thought that far ahead" he shrugged

He watched as she went into his room and began stuffing her things into a bag, feeling helpless.

"Does it mean anything to you that I asked to bring you with me?" he asked

Gabi's heart twinged "I've just got all this stuff bottled up and I need to let it out."

"Then let it out! Shout at me. Scream at me. I don't care!" he shouted himself, angry she was leaving. More softly he said, "Just please don't go" he begged huskily and Gabi almost gave in

"Troy, I think it's best I do this alone" she sobbed as she packed, her hands shaking so badly as she hiccupped

He walked over taking her hands and the things from them. But she wiped her tears, pulling her hands from him "Please" she begged "Just let me go"

Troy's heart broke at her words. She wanted him to let her go. Did she even know what she was asking him? She was asking him to cut out his heart.

"I love you" he said, tears falling down his face as she looked at him, thinking, don't say that, please don't say that. His eyes were hurt, confused.

"I love you too. But I have to go" she said again, going over to the door and calling Max to help her with her bags.

"Now?" he asked, shaking as he wiped tears from the end of his nose.

She nodded, barely able to speak "Goodbye Troy"


	23. Chapter 23 & Epilogue

**Ok well here is the last chapter which I have posted with the Epilogue because they were both short.**

**I have already written another 23 chapters for the sequel to this but I will only post it if there if enough demand!! So if you are reading this please comment…6+ comments or requests and I will post it!**

**Hope you enjoyed it…I loved reading the comments and coming home to reviews so thank you for taking the time to do that- it inspires me to keep writing, I have new stories in the pipeline so you'll get bored of me soon!**

**Let me know how I did…**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER23**

Gabi sat on the sofa in Karen's flat, hugging a cushion to her as tears fell down her face silently.

Karen watched her, feeling so helpless. Troy had been by more times than she could remember and every time she had refused him. Eventually he had stopped coming and that's when the tears had started.

Karen knew Gabi was afraid of what she had with Troy. She was afraid of him going away for three months and forgetting about her. But she didn't know why she was punishing herself like this.

"Gabi, honey, please try and go out today, take Max and go to the park or something" she urged "Just remember that there's life out there"

Gabi's brown eyes fell on hers "I know it's my fault, Karen. I walked out on him. I left him, after everything he told me about people leaving him and I joined the list. But I didn't know how hard it would be. I thought I could just get over the whole horrible experience without him here." She shrugged, belying her serious face

"And you can. With me. And your other friends. But you have to get up off the sofa" she said

"I don't want to" she said stubbornly, lying down and Karen didn't know what to say.

"Honey, I have to go to work, are you sure you'll be okay here?" she asked, wondering if she should leave her.

Gabi nodded "I'll be fine."

"Okay, well call me if you need me" she said softly and she left, Gabi having only the quiet of the flat for company.

Gabi knew she had totally messed things up. But she couldn't go back now. She had decided that she wanted to do this alone, now she had to do this alone. Even if it did hurt her so much she felt like the whole of her whole insides were churning with knives.

Despite his calls, his visits to Karen's place, his flowers and his messages, Gabi hadn't come back.

He had stopped after a while, knowing that Gabi needed to be left alone even though it killed him to do it. It played on his mind that at one time it had been his aim to break up with her before the tour, but he knew he would never have been able to go through with it.

Now he stood outside his apartment, luggage being loaded into the tour bus as his mom and dad stood on the sidewalk, Chad helping to lift his heavy cases.

"Dude, what are you taking?!" Chad complained

"Oh, about a million tour outfits, my Spiderman costume…" he smiled and Chad broke into a grin too, pushing his arm affectionately as they kind of fell into a hug then.

"Take care, bro" Chad said, knowing how badly Troy was hurting from Gabi's departure and not fully understanding her motives, though Troy seemed to.

He sometimes wondered how his friend still managed to be so vulnerable after all the hits he'd taken from the women in his life. He understood now why he wasn't off sleeping with anything that moved. He went in with his heart, and often came out bruised or broken.

Troy nodded, tears coming to his eyes, but not wanting Chad to see them

"It's okay buddy" Chad smiled gently "I'll go so you can bawl all you like and not worry about your buddy seeing you"

Troy let his tears fall then, clasping his hand and Chad turned to go, leaving Troy to be hugged by his mom.

"How am I gonna do it, mom?" he whispered, his voice breaking and Linda felt like he would never stop being her little boy as she rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Troy" his dad said softly, rubbing his back too "No-one expects you to be strong. Just let it out, son" he encouraged as Troy cried on his mum's shoulder.

"Do you want one of us to travel with you?" his mom asked him as he stood up, wiping his tears

"I need time to think, mom. Time to heal" he said quietly, hugging his dad before he started crying again and changed his mind and turned and ran back into his apartment. "We'll call you every day" she promised, her own eyes now streaming with tears at the heartbreak her son were going through, and how he had to put it all on hold to go and perform his songs to millions of unsuspecting fans.

"I'd like that" he smiled a little, looking to his driver as he shut up the underside of the bus where all his luggage sat. "I better get on the road." He said then

"I love you" his mom said "Look after yourself"

"I love you, son" his dad echoed and Troy nodded, climbing aboard, ready to leave his life behind and start his next adventure. And leaving his heart behind too, with Gabi.

---

**Epilogue**

Gabi sat on the swing, gently rocking back and forth as she looked out across the very same playground she had visited with Troy all those months ago.

She had spent many days crying over Troy Bolton. Slowly but surely the photographers left her alone and Karen had encouraged her to get out and about again and the guards were taken away which was scary, but the signal of starting new.

She often found herself thinking of Troy at random times. When she went by a playground. When she ate ice cream. And most of all when she was alone at night. He'd been her soul mate, her cushion, her blanket in every sense.

The one thing she had been so afraid of losing, she had gone and pushed away.

She looked at the sky and didn't let the tears fall.

----

Troy sat on the tour bus, gazing out of the window without focus, his finger tracing his lower lip as he thought about Gabi.

Yet again he'd been left alone. They always left, he mused. But his time he knew there was nothing he could have done differently.

His hope died along with the blooms he had sent and he knew it was in vain, but he sang a song to her every night, his pain and emotion flowing out of his body at every word. His last song, his encore, his soul being poured out every night.

The long goodbye.

**The end **

**To be continued…**


End file.
